The Contract
by dracolov
Summary: Sixes years after school Draco Malfoy wants a child, but he has no one in his life to give him said child. Hermione Granger needs money for her wedding and other things, but she has no were to get it. What will happen when they make a deal? D/H
1. House Elf Help

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(December 30th)

Hermione Granger sighed heavily as she sat down in the waiting room. Her boyfriend Mike Burbank sat down next to her with the same sigh on his lips. This was the fourth bank they had been to that week. They wanted to get married, buy a house and start their own business together. The only problem was they had no money to do any of it with. Oh sure they both had jobs, but as much as they loved their jobs there was hardly enough money between them to pay bills. Hermione, of course, could have gotten a better paying job anywhere she liked, it was just she loved her job and didn't want to give it up if she didn't have to.

Once she and Mike had the money they needed all their dreams would come true. She would quit her job only because she would be doing the same thing, she would just be her own boss. At the moment, however those dreams were very far off. She hoped this bank would be different, but she knew it wouldn't. It seemed no one wanted to lend money to people that didn't have money or promise of money in the close future.

Mike had been bold enough to suggest the unthinkable, asking one of her rich friends for the loan. Hermione had put her foot down on that. She had learned at a very young age never, ever brow money from friends. It was like a death sentence to the friendship. Back in 5th grade she had borrowed a single pound from her best friend. Within a week they where no longer friends and Hermione was out 3 pounds. To this very day if she ran into the other girl they would glare at each other, but acted as if they didn't know one another.

"Mr. Burbank? Miss. Granger?" A fat ugly man called to them beckoning them into his office. Hermione followed her sweetie pie into the next room and played the part of the silent partner. She loved Mike very much and he loved her in return, they just had several small problems. What couple didn't? One of their small problems was Mike need to be the man with the plan. He would listen to Hermione behind closed doors, but put someone else in the room and he would get upset with her if she showed him up. He said it was embarrassing to have his little woman make him look like an idiot. So to make him happy Hermione pretended she was a silly little house wife in waiting, who know nothing more than how to make a happy home.

The meeting went by quickly: Mike hardily got a word in before they where turned down and sent on their way. They got into Mike's little blue car to sit there for a few minutes. "Hermione, honey this is getting old, why don't you just ask Harry for the money?" She groaned as she thought 'not this again.'

"Mike-y I told you I wouldn't do that, it's a mistake to borrow money from friends…Don't worry honey bear we'll find away to get the money" He started the car without another word and they drove back to their little apartment. It got like this every time she told him she wouldn't ask Harry for money. As they got inside she saw the newspaper had come. She was about to read it when Mike snatched it out of her hands.

He had a big smile on his face as he held up the paper to show her a photo of someone. "What about borrowing money from him? He not your friend, you hate him and he hates you." Hermione looked at the photo of Draco with some ditzy witch on his arm. "He is the richest man in the wizarding world."

"Mike… Malfoy is rich because he doesn't lend money to poor people like us; the man is a fucking ass-hole." She said flatly without even thinking it over. "Besides he'd say no without even hearing us out. Like you said he hates me and crushing my dreams would make is bloody day…And I wouldn't stoop so low to ask such a low life scum bag for a penny! Let alone half a million." Mike glared at her, tossing down the paper.

"Come off your high horse Hermione, the man is fucking rich. He has been known to give out loans to people here and there. YOU said we'd find another way." He took her arm a big roughly "How are we going to find it if you kept shooting down every idea I have?" she bit her lip a little as Mike held onto her a bit to tight. She know he didn't mean to he was just upset with her for being so headstrong.

"Alright Mikey I'll owl him and see what I can do…But don't get your hopes up; Draco Malfoy is a jerk" Smiling again Mike let her go and hugged her lovingly to him.

"Maybe so, but he's a jerk with a lot of money."

(January 3)

Hermione sat in the entrance hall to Malfoy's main office. He worked mostly out of his home, so he could be close to his sick mother. Which in a way was kind of sweet, but as she sat there alone Hermione felt nasty all over. Something about seeing Malfoy again after six years made her uneasy. The man had been a spy for Harry and helped win the war, but he was still a jerk and she still hated being in the same place as he was. The worst part was Mike had to work and couldn't get off, meaning she had to see the git alone!

One of his house elves was handing out tea and cookies to the people waiting to see Malfoy. Each one had turned the elf down, asking nervously how much longer they would have to wait. The poor little thing acted as if they would jump up and beat the snot out of her if she didn't know. Hermione smiled at it as it came to her holding out the tray and asking if she'd like any. "Sure," She said, softly smiling at it. She decided she would brighten up the elf's day and chat for awhile.

As she talked to it as the people dwindled down until it was just her and the house elf. She watched as the elf look around making sure no one saw her as she slipped over to Hermione and whispered. "I knows how you can get Master Malfoy to give you da money you need." Hermione's eyes got a bit wide as she asked how. "The Mistress of da house wants grandchild, Master Malfoy says he no have time for love and marriage. He been looking for a surrogate mother have child for him, to's make Mistress happy with him again… Master also want be father…He say he pay lots money to woman who agree to have child for hims."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Draco Malfoy wanted a child! It appeared he wanted one so bad he was willing to pay for it. "Well that would be great, but I am not a pure blood." Hermione said kind of kicking her muggle blood for the first time ever.

"No matter, Master want child he no care if pure or no, he just want child." Hermione couldn't believe she was considering this. After all, it was Malfoy. To have his seed in her was kind of creepy. The thing was if she did this, not only would she get a lot of money, but she would solve another one of the small problems she and Mike had. Mike didn't want kids at all; before they had met he went and got snipped so he couldn't have kids. Hermione wanted to have at lest one child, she asked Mike if they could adopt, but he said no. 'If I did this I could be a mother and Mike wouldn't have to be a father!' "If you want do, ask Master bout child contract, he have on hand, he show and you see."

"Granger?" A tall thin woman called form the doorway of Malfoy's offices.

"Coming," She said tapping the house elf on the head "Thanks for the tip, I think I just might ask to see that contract." She walked into the office, which turned out to be the office before his office. The tall, thin red head turned to her with a sneer on her face saying 'he will see you now' as she pushed open a small black door and stepped aside. Hermione said a small 'thank you' as she entered his office. Malfoy had his head down, writing away at some such thing.

The man looked pale as always, his long white blond hair was pushed behind his ears and his pointed nose wore a pair of reading glass at the tip. "Please sit down Miss Granger" He said in a low tone, looking up at her as he removed his glasses. His whole face looked sharp and pointed as if never smoothed. His eyes even looked sharp and gray. They were filled with that forever seen cold blank stare. "What can I do for you?" He asked in such a manner she thought about running for the hills.

"The truth is this was not my idea," She found herself saying it without thinking it over. "My boyfriend or should I say 'husband to be' sent me here, to ask for a loan." Malfoy made a face that she wasn't sure she cared much for. She had seen it over the years and knew it well. It was his 'how am I going to fuck you over, let me count the ways' face. "I came here under protest, but we need money for the wedding, down payment on a home and small business…Just tell me no so I can get the hell out of here and tell him I told him so already."

"Now that wouldn't be very polite of me," Malfoy said in that same voice. "Granger, you're talking about a lot of money and I'd like to know how you and this boyfriend plan to pay me back. Would it be with this small business?" He asked raising a brow. Hermione knew better then to put her small business or home on the line. Malfoy was known for taking them over if you didn't pay him back fast enough. "Or is there some other way you planned to pay me?"

Again her mouth just started moving of its own accorded "Actually, I heard a rumor you were looking for a woman to be a surrogate mother. Rumor said you had a contract and was offering a lot of money to the person willing to do it." If there had been a time in her life she wished she could take a photo of his face it was right then and there. "There wouldn't be any truth in that would there?"

He shook his head before reaching for a file on the side of his desk "I'd like to know were you heard that, but otherwise yes, what you heard is true." He then handed her the file "It will take you awhile to read it all…If you're really interested in doing this, I mean it's a lot to think about…after all…" Hermione took the file from him, giving a weak smile as she put it in her lap.

"It's an option to solving my problems, Mike and I will look this over." She said as he gave this disbelief nodded.

"Ah…well all of its negotiable, except the part of you living here while carrying the child. I will want to have you close by incase anything should happen or you need something." He seemed kind of in a daze as he spoke to her.

"That's fine, I can live with that…Well, I'll take this home and get back to you as soon as Mike and I look it over." She stood up, putting out her hand. Malfoy took it, wishing her a good day and walking her to the door. Once home, Hermione opened the file and began to read. She made little notes here and there, but for the most part Malfoy's deal didn't seem so bad.

It said he would prefer making the child the old fashion way, but he was willing to do anything that she felt most comfortable with. At the end of the contract she felt a bit uneasy; he wanted to keep the child and wished she have no farther part in its life. Hermione put the file down, thinking it over. She found Malfoy's contract more then alright. The money he was offering would pay for everything she and Mike dreamed of and then some. It was just, if she was going to be a mother to a monster's child, she wanted to be a part of the poor kids' life.

As Mike came home he wasted no time getting in her face and asking about her meeting with Malfoy. She told Mike that they could have everything they wanted, and it won't cost them a penny. He was overjoyed saying 'see, I told you it was worth asking'. Hermione held up her hand to show him the contract. She watched as the joy washed away from his face and was replaced with horror.

"Look honey, it says I can choose the method of conception." She said, thinking that was the problem.

"Oh who cares, Hermione I told you I don't want to be no father OR step-father. I hate kids!" He whined at her, tossing the file down.

"You won't be, part of the deal is I have the kid and I never see it again." His face lit up again. "I just have to live in his home for awhile until the man gets his baby and then we can get married." She smiled even though she hated the idea of never seeing her baby again.

"Good, there's nothing in there that say's I have to be around when you're carrying the kid right?" He looked kind of annoyed. "It's not that I don't love you or anything, I just don't want to be any part of this…Pregnant woman are so annoying." Hermione couldn't believe her ears; she glared at him from across the table.

"You carry around a 10 pound baby plus about 10-20 pounds of extra weight for 9 months and see how pleasant you are!" She snapped at him, slamming her hands down on the table. "Gods Mike you make it sound like it is a disease or something. And…AND you're not even considering my feelings here." She took a deep breath "All you care about is getting the money, you don't seem to care I'd be stuck in the Malfoy house hold ALONE for 9 fucking months OR…Even how I might feel about not being able to see my own baby!"

Mike made a sort of sour face "Sorry," He said, but he didn't sound so sorry. He looked down at the file "I just saw our dreams coming true and didn't think it all over." He grumbled looking through the pages "I guess I could come and visit you and stuff…And if it's really important to you, I wouldn't object to you trying to see your kid on weekends…As long as I don't have to see it."

Hermione sat back in her set, letting out a breath "Well it's a start…And it's a lot to think about"

"Not really, looks to me like you've got it all planned out, let's send him this and tell him if he agrees, it's a deal." Mike was handing her a pen as if they hadn't just fought about this.

"Mike I really think I shou…" He cut her off.

"Come on honey, this is our dreams coming true for free! Just sign it already!" He shoved the pen in her hand, holding her hand tightly around the pen as he forced her to sign it, before giggling and sending the contract to Malfoy. He didn't even give her a chance to add that she wanted the right to see her baby. Hermione swallowed as it sunk in, she was going to carry Malfoy baby! 'Oh my gods what have I done?'


	2. Moving in

A/N: Thank you for all the comments

A/N: Thank you for all the comments. Esmeralda2134 I would like to say thanks again, because I pride myself on doing new ideas. Ideas no one else has thought of only makes for a good story. Some times I use the same setting, but I always try to throw in something new to liven it up.

Chapter 2

(January 5)

Hermione sat down in the soft green chair on the right, as Mike sat down in the same type of chair on the left. Malfoy had called them to his office to go over some small details. They had to set up a time for after she and Mike got off work, which ended up being around 5pm. Hermione smelled awful seeing as she just got out of work. One of the new baby owl's had gotten sick on her earlier that day and without a shower she smelled its throw up in her hair still. "Gods I want to take a shower," she groaned to herself as Mike was looking about Malfoy's office.

Malfoy wasn't there yet, he had some kind of emergency with his mother he had to take care of first. "Would you look at this place!" Mike squealed, "I mean this guy's office alone cost more than the house we want to buy." Hermione sighed again, looking around. She had to admit it was pretty nice; it was so nice, that if this had been anyone else's office she wouldn't have sat down. She'd be too afraid her nasty work smell might mess up the nice furniture. Seeing as this was Malfoy's office, she could care less.

"Yes I'll have to ask Malfoy who his decorator is." She was joking of course, but she heard Mike stiffing in his chair to look at her.

"Now just remember Hermione, let the men do the talking." She waved him off, letting him know she wasn't going to chat in less she was asked first. She had told Mike what she wanted and he agreed to get it for her, she just had to sit back and let him do it. She understood that it all boiled down to making him feel manly. Talking business with a business man like Draco Malfoy would make any man feel big and important. Most people would be asking her way she didn't get all headstrong over it. Her answer to this was 'Harry and Ron'.

All throughout her teenage years, her two best friends were boys. Boys wanting to be manly men, so she understood all to well why Mike needed to be the one doing the talking. It wasn't that he didn't think she could do it, hell he knew she could. It was just that he was a male and he need to feel powerful. It was in his DNA to be strong and powerful, nothing more then that.

As Malfoy entered the room she watched Mike get to his feet and put out his hand. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm Mike Burbank Hermione Granger's fiancé." Draco took Mike's hand and shook it, but something told her Malfoy didn't want to touch him. "Shall we get down to business?" Mike asked, sitting down. Malfoy walked around his desk to take a seat. Calmly, wordlessly, he removed the contract and placed it down on his desk. He then removed his reading glasses from a small case, placing them on his face. He looked up at Hermione before looking over to Mike.

"There is the matter of living arrangements." Malfoy finally said, getting right to business "You two wish to stay together during this time?" He asked, looking over Hermione's note about Mike staying with her.

"Yes, well Hermione and I do live together, she just wanted me with her cause she is used to me being around." Mike said in an all so important tone. Malfoy gave him this strange look. "But we talked it over and decided it would be best if I only came to visit sometimes."

"I see," Malfoy said in that same tone he used for everything. "That will be fine; Miss. Granger will be staying in the south wing on the fourth floor. I am also in that wing; which will make it easier for her to call me if she needs something." Draco ran his finger down the page, coming to her next note. "It say's here you are not pregnant at this time that you know of, but you have not taking any test to prove this?" Draco looked to her for a reply.

"No she hasn't, but she doesn't need to." Mike said, making Draco raise his eyebrow a little before looking at Mike. "I decided a long time ago I didn't care to be a father, so I had something done to make sure I never would be one." Mike explained, making Draco give him this look that just screamed 'to much information'. Hermione kind of smiled a bit. "It's why she wrote the test wasn't needed and us sleeping together wasn't a problem."

"I see," Malfoy said again in the same tone before flipping through the pages to come to another note. "Granger, have you chosen the method you wish to use for conception?" She could see in Malfoy's eye he wanted her to answer him, but Mike was right there answering for her.

"No she has not; of course the old fashion way is out because of me and her being together." Mike said in that all important tone of his. "Hermione's been thinking along the lines of _artificial insemination_, which is a muggle thing." She watched as Draco put his hands down on the contract to pull on his fingers. She wondered if that was because he was annoyed with Mike.

"I've heard of that before, I hear woman taking part in it sometimes get a lot more then one child out of it." She watched as this little smirk slid over Draco lips. He looked at her giving a little wink before looking at Mike. "Are you sure you be able to carry more then one child?" Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as Mike answered for her again.

"Oh sure that will be no problem." Malfoy laughed lightly, making Mike look from him to her. He wondered what was so funny.

"Mr. Burbank, I know you mean well, but perhaps Miss. Granger should answer these questions. After all it is her body I will be renting for the next 9 months." Malfoy said turning from Mike who was making a sour face. "Granger, I've heard that some women end up with 5 children when all the wanted was one. Now I ask you, are you sure that is how you wish to go about this with that particular possibility?"

"I know that is possible, but _artificial insemination _has the highest success rate out there. Not even some of the most used practices in the wizarding world can compare to it." Hermione said, making Draco nod in agreement.

"Well then, that was all the notes here, was there anything else you wished to discuss before you sign?" Draco asked, reaching for the pen. Mike made no move to answer for her, and she guessed it was because he was embarrassed about being told to shut up and let her talk.

"Yes, there is one thing," Hermione said as she fidgeted a bit in her seat. She could feel both their eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. "I would like the right to see the child sometimes." She waved her hands a little as she started to ramble "You will have all right to it and everything, it's just, since Mike and I can't have children and I do kind of want to be a mother…I would just like the chance to do that for the child as much as you'd let me, of course. It's important for any child to know their mother and I would hate for the child to think I only did this for money…" She couldn't bring herself to look at Malfoy, so she looked at Mike, who was staring at her like she was crazy.

"I think we can come to some agreement on that Miss. Granger… Perhaps you could stay here while the child is still nursing. When it is older you could come and see it when and where you wished…I would, of course, need to know ahead of time whether or not you planned to stay or if you planned to take the child with you somewhere and for how long. Does this seem doable?" Malfoy asked as he had the pen magically write that in for him.

"Yes, yes that would be wonderful." Hermione said happily as Malfoy handed her the pen. She went through the contract once more, making sure she got everything. Feeling like she was doing the right thing, she signed on the dotted line. "When would you like me to move in before or after it's official?"

"It would be best you moved in now, we don't want you to strain your self moving…I will have Mrs. Ritz make a doctors appointment for us within the next week." He waved and a little house elf appeared in-between her and Mike. "Olivia please show Miss Granger where she will be staying and help her settle in." Draco then stood, nodding to them all "I must go for now, but if you need anything just send Olivia to get me." He took Hermione's hand and shook it before leaving. Hermione smiled down at the house elf.

"Thanks for that tip again Olivia it really helped me and my Mikey out." Olivia giggled saying 'welcome' as she led the two to her new room. Mike was still sulking over being made fun of. Hermione took his hand "I'm sorry honey I know you wanted to do all the talking, but there were just some questions you couldn't answer for me…Malfoy could have said so nicer, but I told you he's a jerk."

He made a dorky face as he bumped into her "Yeah, I know, but did you have to laugh at me?" She giggled a little as they turned down the hall to her wing.

"I'm sorry, but he set you up, he even winked at me before he asked that one question." Mike kind of groaned saying 'all gees' as he was blushing wildly. It made her laugh harder to see him like that. Olivia told them they were there and showed Hermione around. "Oh my gods all this space is for me?" She asked finding she had 12 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 23 closets, 14 living rooms, 6 libraries, 3 kitchens, 5 dinning rooms, 3 offices, 4 studies, 2 gyms and one very large deck.

"All that's missing is a game room and an indoor pool." Mike said as he came out of one of the gyms. Hermione was coming out of the other one, smiling at him.

"This one has a game area and two pools," She pointed to the gym behind her. Mike came over to look at the second gym. "This is fucking amazing, there is enough room in here to be a hotel and this is only one half of one wing on one floor!"

"My gods, how the hell can only two people live in this place? I mean you'd never know if anyone was home unless you bumped into them in one of the hallways!" Mike half shouted in her ear. After finding a nice middle-sized bedroom with a large bathroom next to it, Hermione moved in with Mike and Olivia's help of course. Once settled in, Hermione and Mike decided to try out one of the pools. The two were enjoying themselves when Olivia asked what they wanted for dinner. "You mean, you're going to take our orders? Do we get a menu?" Mike asked, laughing at how hotel-like Malfoy's lifestyle was.

Imagine their surprise when Olivia got them a menu. They were laughing so hard as they looked over the list half expecting there to be prices next to the food. "This is unreal, I waiting for the bill," Hermione said as she looked over the list of food. "I've never heard of shark fin soup…Is it any good?"

"It should be for 1000 yen a bowl," Malfoy's voice said coming from the doorway. She and Mike looked over at the well dressed business man. Draco looked out of place in a room full of fun. Hermione looked down at the list.

"That is about 100 dollars a bowl…holey cow! That's one pricey bowl of soup!" She looked back at Malfoy, "Do you eat it much?" She was just asking because his very presence made her feel like bugs were crawling up her arms.

"No, my mother is the one that likes it; I think it's rather bland." He said walking into the room. Mike looked like he wanted to jump back in the pool, just to get away from the uneasy feeling Malfoy was giving off. "Might I suggest the parmesan biscotti to began, then perhaps some smoke salmon with a rice salad, and finally, for dessert same caramelized secret chocolate cake."

"That sounds pretty damn good." Hermione said, handing the menu to Olivia. "I think I'll have that, only make them small portions so I can eat it all." Mike shrugged, saying he would have the same. Olivia looked to Malfoy who nodded at her before she left to get their dinner.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?" Draco asked her calmly, she had this eerie feeling he was going to flip out any second now. She gathered Mike had the same feeling, seeing as he had got up to dry off.

"Yes, I mean how could I not? Just my half of this wing is like a small hotel…And I loved the fact there is more then one library." She couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to scream. Picking up her towel, she gave him a weak smile. "Do we have an appointment set up yet?"

"Yes, we have one set up for tomorrow at 3pm with a muggle named Dr. Crow." Draco said, Hermione couldn't help noticing he was pulling at his fingers again. She had felt like he was going to scream, but Malfoy seemed very calm, relaxed even. 'Was he annoyed with her already?' she wondered, looking up at him. He seemed like he wanted to ask her something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I just came to see how you were settling in and let you know of the appointment. Enjoy your dinner and good night." Malfoy then left her and Mike alone.

"That was odd" Mike said coming up behind her to wrap an arm around her waist. "I thought for a moment he was going to flip out on us…Made my skin crawl."

"I know, I thought so too…Do you think he wanted to ask us to join him for dinner maybe and then changed his mind?" Hermione asked him, trying to figure out what just had happened. She passed off the skin crawling, screaming feeling as it just being Malfoy. He always made her feel that way, but this time there had been a moment when she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Gods I hope not, that would have been awkward and uncomfortable sitting with Mr. creepy through dinner." Mike said as he got dressed. Hermione dressed as well before they found a dinning room to eat in. Dinner was splendid compared to their normal microwave dinners. After dinner her and Mike had a little rump in the hay and then Mike was off to their apartment.

Hermione got into her nightgown after a long hot shower and slipped on her fluffy slippers. She made her way to one of the libraries. Her eyes ran over the titles as her hands slid over their soft leather spins. There were so many to choose from she didn't know where to begin. Hermione was about to pull out a book, when she heard some glass breaking.

Hermione looked around to see no one. Moving to the door that led into the hall separating her half from Malfoy's half of the wing, she gently opened it. The door across from her was open some, but the hall was dark. Tip-towing over, she peeked into the room. She could see a small fire burning in a fireplace. The light showed the outline of Malfoy sitting in a chair with his head in his head.

She wasn't sure what she was seeing, but she could hear a few sobs come out of him. Hermione couldn't understand why he was crying. The man had everything a person could want and then some. 'Maybe his mother is worse than I've heard,' she thought, moving back and tip-towing away. She wasn't about to try and comfort a man she hated. Even if she had tried it wasn't likely he'd tell her anything. He'd more than likely bite her head off for even trying.

Forgetting her book, Hermione got back in bed. Lying quietly, she wondered something she never wondered before. 'What was Draco Malfoy like?' She didn't really know much about him other than she hated his guts. She wondered what he liked to eat, what he like to read and even what was his favorite color. Before now it never mattered because she hated him, but things were going to change. She was going to carry his child. 'I guess I need to get to know the man.'


	3. The back room

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I was getting a tattoo. It took me a really long time because I wanted something very specific. Now I have my Ninja turtle Raph and all is well in the world…lol on with the story!

Chapter 3

(January 6)

Draco groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, his head pounded from all the fire whisky he had drank the night before. He sighed heavily as he stumbled to his bathroom, tripping on his rug and falling on his face. Most people would have be swearing up a storm or even cursing themselves for getting so drunk. Draco however, did no such thing. He was quite used to the headache, the stumbling, the falling, and the being sick to his stomach. That was because Draco Malfoy was a drunk.

He wasn't the drunk you'd find in a pub or any other public place, he didn't believe in getting that drunk in front of people. He was an organized drunk, but a drunk none-the-less. His day always started with a hang over. He would drink hangover potion for breakfast to get ride of the hangover and then until dinner he was sober. If he was having dinner alone, which was 98 percent of the time, he'd have two bottles of fire whisky before bed.

Last night was no different than any other night. He did business all day. Then he visited with his Mother only to be told how disappointed she was in him. She also bombarded him with 'why are you not married?' question's. Next, there would be wild crying from his mother as she threw stuff, asking if she'd ever get a grandchild. After that he retired to his room for a good hard drink.

Draco had tried very hard for four years to find someone to share his life with. What he found was a lot of hate and gold diggers. He had started with a woman he fell head over heels in love with. She was everything he had ever dreamed of, but she was engaged and she worked for him. He never made any kind of move on her, just admired from afar.

The few times he did get to talk to her she always seemed like she was in a hurry. One day he found out she had ended her engagement and had gotten another job. He gave her time to heal form her break up before seeking her out and asking her on a date. Imagine his surprise when she laughed at him and said she would rather die, than be seen with a Death Eater.

He had acted like he could care less what she thought of him. He even asked another woman she worked with on a date, right in front of her to make it look like he was just looking for some action and not a lifetime comment. It had hurt badly when that girl let him know just how much she hated him. He had never been so hurt by anyone in his life.

After that, he made damn sure the girl he liked would at least date him before falling for her. The only thing was that each woman he dated seemed only interested in his money. He still found lots of woman that hated him, but he wasn't in love with them, so it didn't hurt as much. After four years of finding nothing but haters and users, he had given up. He told his mother that if there was someone out there for him he'd find her someday. She had screamed to high heavens about wanting a grandchild and the family name dieing out with him. To make her happy, he came up with the contract.

Shaking his head, Draco stepped out of the shower. Something his mother screamed at him was still ringing in his head. 'Are you telling me you're so pathetic you have to pay a woman to give you a child!?' She had screamed it yesterday when he told her Granger had signed the contract. He knew she wanted a grandchild more than anything, she just wasn't happy about how her son had to get her one. That too, was something he had gotten used to: her screaming about him being a disappointment.

Draco pulled on his clothes and fixed his hair as his hangover potion was delivered to him. Olivia was dashing around to fix up his room before heading over to Granger's room. 'They looked so happy' Draco thought to himself as he pulled gently on his aching fingers. Yesterday, he had gotten it into his head that maybe he and Granger could be friends.

He was a very lonely man with almost no one to talk to. The last time he had been hugged was 6 years ago. Sure, he had sex with women, but that was different. They were mostly one night stands. There was the very rare occasion where he dated someone, but those women had been like one night stands. They didn't touch him unless they had to. So being as he was so lonely, his fingers ached with loneliness whenever he thought about it. Draco sucked it up and went to make friends with Granger.

He had gotten to her hallway when he heard her and her boyfriend laughing up a storm. He had stopped and listened, enjoying the sounds of laughter in his house once more. He didn't get to enjoy it long when he heard what was so funny. 'Him' or more exacted 'his life style' was what they were joking about. He was mad that they would make fun of him, but he wasn't mad because what they said was all true. Stuffing his hurt feelings away, he had walked into the gym.

He had picked a moment when he thought he could maybe make them laugh. He didn't manage to do so; instead, he managed to mess up their good time. It had appeared as soon as they knew he was there, enjoying themselves was not allowed. He got more than one of those 'please go away' looks from both of his guests. He was down right friendly he thought, but they couldn't wait for him to leave. He wasn't sure what it was he felt when Granger had looked at him the last time. He didn't know if he was hurt or just disappointed. He made some lame excuse for being there before leaving as fast as he could. Once alone, he had cursed himself for even thinking they might want to have dinner with him.

After thinking about the past few years and last night, Draco wasn't in the mood to do any business. "Gods I could use a beer," he said to himself, looking at his refection one last time. Draco knew he would have to give up the bottle by the time his child was born, but that didn't make it any less easy to not reach for the damn thing.

"Drinking this early in the morning?" Hermione's voice came from his living room. Draco stepped out to see her in her work cloths. She gave a little wave. "I've given my two week notice." She said when he went to say something about it. "I need the address of the place we're going, since I am going to have to come straight from work."

"Oh, I'll have Mrs. Ritz owl it to you, I am afraid I don't know it myself," Draco said, feeling uneasy at that moment. He didn't want Granger to find out he was a drunk. Not many people knew he was and he'd like to keep it that way. She nodded, turning as if about to leave, but stopped and turned back to him.

"I don't mean to pry," She said, making Draco think she was about to ask him about the needing a beer statement. "But I heard your mother was ill, is she doing better now?" Draco was relieved to hear that question.

"My mother is heather than a 27 year old." He gave her a little smile "I don't know who told you she was ill, but the only illness she has had in the past four years is lack of grandchild sickness…All her friends have grandchild, so naturally she needs one too." Hermione smiled, giving a little laugh at what he said. It was the nicest laugh he had heard in years. It made him smile a little.

"Well, I glad the only thing that ails her is the lack of grandchildren. My mum is the same way…When I told her Mike didn't want kids, she said: well damn it, leave him and get me a grandchild." They both laughed, making Draco forget why he had needed a drink altogether. "She was joking, of course."

"Sir, did you wish to have a beer?" Olivia piped up from the door way. Draco turned to look at the scared little elf.

"No Olivia was just being…dramatic, I did not really need a beer." The little elf nodded before dashing off to do more housework. Granger said she had to go shortly after that, leaving Draco alone again. He walked down the halls to his office, thinking about Granger's laugh. 'Yes I most defiantly want my child to have that laugh,' he thought and kept on thinking until it was 2:45 and time to go. He made sure to look as muggle-like as he could. That wasn't too hard; all he had to do was leave his cape behind and wear his black jacket. He popped into the woods not to far from the address.

Granger was already there waiting for him, she wasn't alone though. An older woman stood with her. "Malfoy, this is my mother Jill Granger" Draco shook the woman's hand as Granger introduced him to her mother. "When my mother heard what I was doing she insisted on being here. I hope you don't mind, she just wants to be a part of this."

"That is quite alright Granger, I don't mind at all." Draco said as they stepped out on the blacktop.

"You two are so informal; you should be calling each other by first name!" Jill said as they walked down the side walk. "You're going to have a child together." She raised her hand as Hermione went to protest "It doesn't matter how or why the end result is the same, and parents do not call each other by last name."

"Well, she's got us there." Draco said, looking at Hermione as they came to the front door of Dr. Crow's office. Hermione gave him an odd look before shrugging. "Well then _Hermione_, Mrs. Granger after you." Draco said opening the door. Jill went in first, giving Hermione time to poke him in the gut.

"_Thank you Draco._" He knew she was somewhat annoyed that he had agreed with her mother, but only a very little bit. Once inside, the woman at the front desk handed them paperwork to be filled out. Draco was fine with paperwork; most the time, but that was when he didn't have to lie while doing it. He was a stickler for doing any and all paperwork as honest as possible; only because the more you lied, the more there was for someone down the line to pin on you.

Hermione and her Mother went in first as Draco finished up his paperwork. Just as he handed it over, a short fat woman called him in. He followed her only to be poked and prodded like a wild animal; then came the questions. She would ask, 'Do you drink? Do you do drugs? Do you smoke? Do you wear boxers?' Each time she asked him a question; he either snapped out an annoyed 'no' or sat there, wondering why it mattered.

"Mr. Malfoy how long have you and Hermione been trying to have a baby?" Draco felt uneasy as this question was asked. "And when was the last time you two slept together?"

"We haven't…I mean we don't…" He stumbled through the words, making the nurse look at him for a long time. "We've known each other for years, but we never, ever tried to have a baby by…doing it." He couldn't believe it, he was blushing! "Hermione 'husband to be' can't have kids…and I don't have anyone in my life to…be with...What I mean is Hermione and I want a child and this was a way…" He covered his face, feeling quite foolish.

"Alright," The woman said before handing him two cups. Draco looked at her unsure of what they were for. The woman point to one as she said "Please pee in this and return it to this room." She then pointed to another, explaining that the room behind him was set up so he could fill that up with his sperm. If he wasn't blushing before he most certainly was now. Once alone, he half slinked into the backroom to look at his cups.

"Bloodly hell this is embarrassing." The woman had explained he would have to do this again, right now they wanted a sample of his sperm to see if there were any problems with it. Clearing his head, he tried to relax and do what he had to do. No matter what he thought of it wasn't helping. Suddenly, a soft laugh came through the wall behind him. He knew that laugh, it was Hermione's. After making sure no one was watching, Draco listened to her laugh again.

He felt calm enough to relax and do what was needed of him. But somehow, after handing over his fluids Draco felt a deep loneliness. His fingers ached from the pain, causing him to pull gently on them. Walking out into the waiting room, he found Hermione and her mother looking at something muggles called a shot. They turned to him, both giving a weak smile and asking how it went. Draco's answer went something like 'I don't remember much it's all kind of a blur.'

"Me too," Hermione said before holding up her shots. "Hormone shots." She explained, "in a few days I'll be back to do the…" Draco's mind was drifting off a bit as he saw the nurse coming his way. She asked him to make an appointment within the next two days for his next donation of sperm. He made the appointment as quick as he could, not wanting to look back as they left the place. "Draco, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight." Hermione called out to him, making him stop a bit lost.

"I…I can do that." He said feeling very lost as to what was happing. "What…time?"

"Say maybe 6:30 in my blue dinning room" Hermione said, hailing a cab for her and her mother "I'll see you then?"

"Yes… yes I'll be there" He called as the cab drove away. He wasn't sure why Hermione had decided to have dinner with him, but he was happy she had.


	4. Lust and love

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco was nervous about his dinner with Hermione. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his heart flutter when ever he thought about it. To try and calm his nerves he had a few gulps of fire whisky. Fixing his hair and dressing down, so he didn't look like he thought it was a date or something, Draco made his way into Hermione's half of the house. Oddly enough, when he finally found her blue dinning room he had to look around. "This room is nice," He said out loud without thinking.

"Is it one of your favorites?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, wearing a flattering pink dress. Draco had to swallow hard to keep from drooling.

"Actually, I've never been in this room, it is why I was looking around." Draco smirked at her as she looked at him in disbelief. When she saw he was telling the true, she smiled widely.

"My gods, Draco if you've never been in this room this house is definitely too damn big." They both laughed lightly as she came closer to him. His heart raced wildly as she reached out to brush something off his chest. "This is a nice shirt, but it seems to have picked up some lint." She brushed a little more. "There, that was going to drive me up the wall," She said, looking up at him with a smile. He uneasily nodded back at her when he noticed a look cross over her face.

She could smell the fire whisky on his breath no doubt and probably wasn't pleased. "Here," He said, backing away and pulling out a chair for her. She thanked him, but she was still eyeing him some what. He walked to the other side of the table trying to debate what to do. Granger had already heard him asking for beer first thing in the morning and now she had smelled it on his breath. 'Gods, I better give it up now before she refuses to go through with this because she figures out I'm a drunk.'

"I'd like to thank you for coming to dinner," She said, making him look up from his seat. "My mother was asking me a lot of questions about you and when I couldn't answer most of them, she was like 'well what do you know about him?'" He could see she was trying to make him relax. Just then, Olivia popped in to hand them a menu.

The little elf bit her lip some before asking Draco if he wanted his usual dinner, now or later when he was alone. Draco felt Hermione's eyes on him, probably wondering what his usually dinner was. It made him very uneasy again. "Later is better, just bring me some corn beef with carrots and potato's…Red wine to drink." He had hesitated, unsure if he should drink alcohol or not. Hermione said she'd have the same before turning to Draco with a soft, but curious smile.

"Tell me about your self Draco, what do you do for fun? What is your favorite color? Do you like animals?" She looked so sexy as her pouty lips pressed together to ask him each question. He hadn't admitted to himself until then he found Hermione very attractive. He realized it must have been why she made his heart flutter or skip from just a look or little touch. He had only felt this way one other time and that woman was engaged too.

'They both hate my guts so stop it!' He yelled in his head, trying not to give into the feelings racing through him a mile a minute. "Not much to tell, I don't have time for fun…But I guess if I did, I'd fly. I like animals mostly. There are just some I don't care for…" He made eye contact with her honey brown eyes, setting his heart strings a flame with desire. "My favor color is brown…"

"Brown really? That is the first time I've ever heard brown as someone favorite color," Hermione said looking down and breaking the trance Draco was in. He blinked a few times before looking down himself. "I mean no one looks good in brown and nothing except maybe an animal looks good in brown…Why brown?"

"Um…Well brown is a very common color, it is in the woods, the ground, and people…I mean like hair and stuff." He had managed to do it again; he was all flustered and red in the face while he tried to come up with a reason for liking the color brown. "It's a very earthly color… Plus most people forget that brown can sometimes look like it's a shinny gold…Like in some chickens." Olivia showed up with their drinks and Draco didn't hesitate to take a swig of his wine. He was softly cursing himself for the chickens thing as he tried to pull it together. "What about you Hermione? What's your favorite color?" He looked up into her eyes once more setting his heart strings a-singing. Hermione had also had some wine as Olivia was moving around them. Neither one took much notice of the house elves odd behavior as they each had something else on their minds.

"Gray…" He nodded his head a bit as she looked deeper into his eyes. He felt this unspoken connection between them as she talked. "I don't mean like elephant gray, I mean this kind of sliver gray you'd see in a storm cloud." They both looked down at there food only picking at it as they talked, but didn't really say anything at all. Draco had to pinch himself at one point as his mind wandered to the idea of throwing her down on the table to make their baby the old fashion way.

Once they were both done picking at their dinner Hermione walked Draco to the door "Well good night." She said, moving off to head for her room. It looked like she was having trouble walking away form him.

"Ah, yeah good night." Draco said as he bit his lip turning to leave. He had a raging hard on that he had to cover with a spell during dinner. Now all he could think was how much he wanted to jack off before bed. Once in his living room, Draco found his fire whisky and drank it down. He heard something behind him making him jump and turn around. Hermione stood there with his jacket. He moved towards her breathing wildly as she did the same. Before they knew it they were rolling around the floor like wild animals. Neither one had a clue what had come over them or even why they couldn't seem to control themselves as they ripped each others clothes off to shag into the night.

It had been Friday night when they had started to shag; it was somewhere around Monday morning the two of them came to the senses. They hadn't really stopped much other than to eat, sleep and go the bathroom. Both had noticed that whenever the other one left the room they began to ache all over. They had realized around Sunday that something was wrong with them. Like they had eaten or maybe drank something that was making them act this way. But even with the realization staring them in the face they couldn't seem to stop themselves.

As they lay panting heavily next to one another, Draco could hear Hermione starting to cry. He knew she felt awful for cheating on her boyfriend, with him of all people. Suddenly, there was this pulse between then, that seemed to relax there lust and make them both sit up to look at one another. "What was that?" Hermione sniffed, Draco reached out hugging her to him.

"Maybe it's over," He said, trying to sooth her as best he could. "I feel…normal, relaxed even." Hermione looked up at him as she reached down to touch her belly. "Do…do you think?"

"I…I don't know," She breathed. Both of them wondered if what had broken the spell was her getting pregnant. Draco called Olivia and had her get Hermione a test. They dress while they waited. When time was up he watched as Hermione uneasy looked at the test. "It's…positive…But why would someone want us to have…to do what we did?" She asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know…I mean we we're going to do the muggle thing to get this result…" Draco said unsure if he was happy or not. "All I know is during dinner I want to jump across the table and shag you…"

"You're the only one that would benefit from this!" Hermione half shouted as she threw the test down. "It was at dinner when I started to feel that way! You did this didn't you?!" She screamed at him.

"WHAT? Hermione why would I do this? I'm not crazy…Your boyfriend's left arm is the size of my head and I would never go back on a deal…I maybe a jerk and sly business man, but if I agree to a contract I stick to it!" He was a bit red in the face himself "No, the only one that would benefit from this is…is…" His eyes widen "MOTHER!"


	5. Baby talk

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione watched as Draco's face turned bright red and screamed for his mother. The man look beyond pissed off. As he stormed down the halls of his large home. Hermione trailed him through the halls she was very upset herself and if Draco was telling the truth it was his mothers doing, then she had a few things to scream herself. Right now, however she was thinking of demanding that Draco get a time turner for her, so she could go back and make sure this never happened. She was not a cheater and she wasn't going to let some spell blotch her good name.

She saw Draco kick a door open as he screamed for his mother to get her butt out there and explain herself. Hermione slipped in the room behind him and found a lovely warm living room. Draco was standing at a door on the far side of the room screaming bloody murder at it. She had to smile a bit at how angry he was and how cute it made him look. Something off to his side caught her eye. She could hear Draco's mother screaming back at him that she had saved her grandchild from the shame of being a test tube baby. But Hermione had stopped listening to it all as her hand traced over the sliver letters of Draco name. They were carved into a door that was slightly ajar.

She pushed it open, stepping into a nursery. Her eyes shined as she took it all in. The walls had been enchanted with dragons of all kinds moving about them. There was a large cherry wood dresser filled with baby clothes. Hermione smiled widely as she held up a little pair of dragon pj's that had a hoody and wings. Holding them to her, she walked over to the cradle. Its black wood was covered to match everything else in the room. She saw that if a parent wanted they could make those dragons sing.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice was very soft as he came into the room. She could tell he was worried about what she might want or do. As she reached down into the cradle that was once his, none of what happened seemed to matter anymore. She picked up a small stuffed unicorn before her, turning to him with a big, loving smile.

"We're going to be parents," she said as she walked over to him holding out the pj's. "We're going to have someone that will fix in these again." She felt almost gitty as she spun on her heal and hugged the stuffed animal to her. "Our baby is going to have a room just like this one, with so much love and warmth you can feel it even in the walls themselves…Oh Draco aren't you excited?"

"Ah…." He said as he looked around the room. Hermione could see he was at a loss for words at that moment. She went to the changing station to look it over. Like everything else in the room it had dragons on it. She giggled as she turned to him. He still looked very confused as to what was going on.

"Why is there a stuffed unicorn in here?" She held it up to show him, but he could only manage to blink at her. His mother stepped in the room with her nose in the air as she passed by him. She glared at Draco, but smiled warmly at Hermione.

"I had my heart set on a little girl," Narcissa said, taking the unicorn from Hermione "This whole room was first done up with unicorns. When I found out I was going to have a boy, I changed the room, except for this one toy." She smiled at it. "Draco's father used to tell me to throw it out, but I wouldn't. I put it in his crib every night…He got so attached to it, that if we removed it, he would scream to high heavens until he put it back."

Hermione glanced over at Draco whose face had a tint of red from a blush. He shook his head "I don't understand…Hermione was just as angry as I was with you, mother…and now she….I don't know…" He was looking to her for an explanation, but she didn't have one.

"And you never will sweetie," Narcissa said, smiling a little at him. "When it finally hits a women she is going to be a mother, all the worries in the world just wash away and all you can feel is joy…Of course, it doesn't last forever…Your father and I we're fighting over going to see my parents for the holidays when we found out we were going to have you for the holidays instead. I never felt so happy in my life."

"I feel at peace…It's so strange, moments ago I wanted to scream and cry, and heck throw things at you…And now, it's like nothing matters, I'm going to be a mom." Hermione said, running a hand over her belly.

"You're both crazy!" Draco said as he threw up his hands and left the room. The two women laughed as they watched him leave mumbling to himself how screwed up this all was. Hermione spent some time talking to Narcissa about Draco's baby room; she did say she was very upset about what the other woman had pulled; however, she did not scream wildly through a door.

Narcissa told Hermione she was sorry and that she didn't mean to cause trouble for her and Mike, she had just wanted to tell her friends that Draco had found someone to love. She also told Hermione she didn't know Hermione was engaged. "You see, my son is very lonely…He plays it off as if he could care less, but I know he wants someone to love and be loved by… I just wish he'd open his heart to a woman once more and risk getting hurt, to find love instead of keeping everyone at arms length and drinking himself silly."

"Has he ever tried?" Hermione asked as she sat down in a rocking chair. There was a long pause as the older woman sat down in another chair across from her.

"Once, about four or so years back…I'm not sure what happened, but I could see he was in love with a young girl that worked for us." She fixed her hair. "The girl was engaged to someone else when she first came to work here, and Draco never once tried anything except to talk to the young woman…Well, she just up an quit one day saying her engagement was off and she couldn't work in the same place he worked…I think the man was one of our cooks." She waved a little bit.

"Anyways, a few months went by and in those months Draco just shut right down. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he hardly dated and the women he did date, I could tell he didn't care for…I just couldn't understand what had happened to him…Well I heard from a friend who hired the girl I told you about, that she had nothing nice to say about my son and I guess she had told him so or he had over heard." She shrugged. "Like I said I'm really not sure, all I know is after whatever happened, happened Draco just plain gave up on building a life with someone else."

"But he wants this child…I mean that's something right?" Hermione said, trying to find some good for Narcissa to hold on to.

"He only wants this child because his mother has been driving him crazy for a grandchild." She said, leaning back into her chair. "Well, maybe there is more to it than that…I guess he must want the child in someway to give up drinking for it." Hermione looked at Narcissa with confusion. "My son is a drunk; he's not a violent or funny drunk, he's a sad drunk and that's why he chooses to drink alone."

"How do you know he's giving up drinking then?" Hermione asked, not liking the idea of leaving her child in the hands of a drunk.

"Awhile back, before you even came into the picture, Draco told me as soon as he found out he was to be a father, he would give up the bottle and never touch it again…You see, he knows he's got a problem and he told me he didn't want to be that kind of father." Hermione smiled, reaching out to take Narcissa's hands.

"I have a feeling he wants this child more then either of us know because he is or was thinking about what kind of father he wants to be. That shows that he cares very much for what kind of example he'll be setting for his child." They both smiled as they changed topics to the room and baby stuff. After awhile, Hermione heard Draco's voice calling out to them from the living room. Both women looked out to see Draco and Mike standing there. "MIKE!" Hermione cried out, running over to hug her beloved boyfriend.

"I found him wondering through the halls looking for you," Draco said as he stepped away from them to slightly glare at his mother. She shrugged, walking passed her son to take Mike's hand and introduce herself. Hermione could see Draco felt out of place as he backed away from them. "Well I have business…" He said, giving himself reason to leave. As he was walking away Hermione noticed those dragon pj's were sticking slightly out of his jacket pocket. She told Mike to wait for her; she had something she wanted to tell him. She ran after Draco, stopping him on the steps to the next floor. Hermione hugged him.

She felt him tense up under her touch, but she just hugged he tighter. "Your mother told me you were giving up drinking for the baby," She said, making him become even tenser. "I think that's wonderful Draco and if there is anyway I can help just let me know!" She stood on her tip-toes giving him a kiss on the check. After all the stuff they had done together magic spell or not, it was kind of funny to see him blush such a deep shade of red over something so small as a hug and kiss on the check.

"Yes…I'll do that…" He looked scared to her as he stood there in a frozen state. It was like he had never been hugged and he didn't know how to hug her back. She hugged him again, trying to get him to relax. She said, "We won't tell Mike how we made our baby." She was wondering if maybe he thought the other man would beat his face in. There was still no change; he remained stiff as a bored. Like his mother said, he was withdrawing from affection. "Tell me something Draco, what do you look forward to the most once the baby is born?" Slowly, she felt him easies into the hug and lightly hug her back.

"It's a tie between hearing laughter in this house once more." She felt his squeeze her to him. "Or the first time they hug me." For a long moment the rest of the world just slipped away and they just held each other. Slowly, Hermione pulled away from him, reaching into his pocket and holding up the dragon pj's.

"I bet you looked real cute in these," She said, getting him to smirk at her. "I bet our own child is going to look just as cute." She watched as the small smirk grew into a large smile that lit up his whole face.

"If you ask my mum will show you some photos of me in that thing…I think I looked rather silly, but mum says I was adorable. Either way, you should see them before you make our own child suffer through wearing those things." He then leaned down, hesitated for a moment, and then kissed her cheek "I have work to do, but you and mum can make sure the whole house is devoid of alcohol." He then slowly walked away, making Hermione feel a kind of closeness to him she'd never felt with anyone, not even Mike.

The rest of the morning went by slowly as Hermione told Mike the good news and then the three of them made sure all alcohol was removed from the house. It was around lunch time when Hermione sat down in front of a window, wondering if Draco would let her pick out a name. Mike came up behind her to snuggle with her. "Hermione I was thinking, since Malfoy's going to pay us our first installment of money, let's set a date for the wedding."

She turned to him, so over joyed she could burst. "How soon?" She asked with big eyes "I don't want to be fat in our wedding photos," she joked and he smiled wider.

"Let's see it is January 9th right now, we got to have time to plan it all out." He put his finger to his lips. "How does February 14th sound?"

"WONDERFUL!" She screamed as she threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply. The door behind then opened to reveal Draco who looked uneasy.

"Is every thing alright, I heard screaming…" He asked, looking from Mike to Hermione. Hermione jumped up, running over to him and hugging him too. Draco again didn't respond right away.

"Draco Mike and I are getting married!" She said, pulling back from him.

"Um, yes I've heard," Draco said, looking at her like she was nuts or something.

"No, you don't understand, we just set a date! It's really happing." She smiled, letting go of Draco to cling to Mike now.

"Oh…That's…That's wonderful…when the big day?" He sounded uncomfortable as he backed out the door some. Hermione didn't notices as she beamed wildly at her boyfriend. Mike looked at Draco in such away, Draco got the feeling the man was trying to rub it in his face or something.

"February 14th, you're welcome to come of course" Mike said still looking at Draco in the same way as before. Hermione turned to him nodded her head 'yes' as she too told him he was welcome to come.

"Yes…That be nice…I'd love to come…I'll just have to see if I have that day free…it is a holiday after all" Draco said backing up some more. "Well congratulations on setting the date...OH here your check Ms. Granger" Draco said quickly pulling out the check and handing it to her. "Well…Good day!" He then took off rather quickly down the hall.

Hermione looked up at Mike holding up her check "I want a big wedding! With lots of food and music! And everyone I know AND you know has to come!" Mike smiled back at her, she didn't see it, but someone else would have noticed the missives look in his eye.

"Maybe Malfoy let us have it here, after all there enough room for everyone and it a lovely home…Do you think he would?" Mike asked, Hermione had agreed that it be the perfect place for a wedding, but they shouldn't ask because he was already paying for it. The look never left Mikes face as he nodded in agreement. "Well, you should talk to him about it, I mean he has grate test in food and I beat he'd know a wonderful place to hold the wedding. He'd even be able to use some mind musical helping us get a better deal." Hermione was about to protest "Come on love, it wont hurt to ask him for help will it?"

"I guess not" She said smiling wide again "I can't believe it, this day has been the best day ever! I'm getting married and I'm going to have a baby...YAY!!"


	6. The Muggle Mother way

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(January 10 1:09am)

Draco rolled around in his bed. Feeling too hot, he tossed the cover on the floor. He couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with thought of her, his heart was filled with sorrow, his body ached with loneliness, and his stomach growled for booze. He sat up in bed painting as he tried to rub the ach out of his body. All it took was just one look to the side Hermione had slept on the passed few days and the ach returned. Getting up to pull on some pj bottoms, Draco made his way into the living room and started to search the room for a drink.

'I need a drink…I NEED A DRINK!' He had known giving up the bottle was going to be hard, but he hadn't known how hard. He hadn't known he was going to have feelings for a woman who hated him, had sex with him, was having his child, but was busy making plans for her wedding to another man. He hadn't known he was going to start to fall in love with her the moment she hugged him. Such a simple touch given to millions of people throughout any given day was no reason to fall in love. But he had felt it, when she put her arms around him his heart skipped a beat. At first he thought maybe the lust potion hadn't worn off. As she hugged him longer he remembered he was having feelings for her before he even touched the wine.

He wasn't sure what he had thought when he went to see her. Maybe that he could steal her heart somehow and make her feel what he was feeling. What he got was the biggest bitch slap that could be heard across the world. Not only was she marring another man in month, but he was fucking paying for the whole damn wedding and helping her plan it too! 'Oh why did I tell her I'd help' he whimpered as he found nothing to drink in his side of the wing.

He knew Mike had spent the night, so he and Hermione could celebrate. 'Maybe there's some booze in there.' He went to the door that led into her half, but stopped. He wasn't sure what he'd find in there; there was a good chance the woman he had feelings for was wrapped up in her lover's arms. He breathed out a heavy breath and pulled back from the door. He didn't know what was worse: no booze or seeing the very thing that made him need the booze. He found himself standing in the hall crying because he couldn't bear the thought of her with someone else.

He left the area by running without looking. When he came to a stop in front of a door he hadn't seen in years, his heart raced both from running and from the fact it was his father's office. After his father died he and his mother had sworn never to go in it again. Draco had even moved his room to another place in the house so he wouldn't have to pass by it. The whole east wing on the second floor hadn't been stepped in for years. Not even the house elves were allowed to clean it.

Swallowing hard, Draco reached up to wipe the dust of the silver letters that spelled out his father's name. His hand slowly slid down the wood to take hold of the silver handle and turn it. A wild creaking noise filled the whole area as the old rusted hinges swung open. Draco stood out side the dark room, looking in at the dust covered furniture. A photo of his father loomed over the large wood desk that as a child he thought was the scariest thing ever. Everything was just as he remembered it, right down to the glass cabinet filled with booze.

As he stared into the darkness he could see his father bent over the desk, working hard on something, with his favorite brandy close at hand. As he took a step into the room he felt as if he could reach out and touch his father. He could even hear the man's voice telling him to be careful with something. A light smile played on his lips as tears slid down his cheeks. He could see it all as plain as day, the very last time he had seen his father as a free man he had been at that very desk.

As he got to the desk he reached forward to touch his father's long white blonde hair, but the images faded away and he was alone once more. He drew back to rub his aching fingers, when a soft voice fell on his ear. "Draco, what are you doing in here?" He turned to see his mother standing in the door way. That too had been a thing of the past, her standing in the doorway, asking why he was playing in his father office. This however, was no day dream; he could see the worry written on her face.

"I…I need a drink," He said, watching the woman walk to him and hug him to her. He felt so awful in so many ways that he couldn't help but cry as they stood there. His mother tried to sooth out his sobs as she rocked him a little. She pulled back, making him look down into her face.

"I know it is hard my son, but you must resist the temptation." She ran a hand through his hair. "It would help if you told me why you need a drink, bad enough to come in here." Draco didn't want to tell his mother he thought he might be falling in love with Hermione. Knowing her, she'd have Mike kidnapped to give Draco time to make a move on his crush. "It's about Hermione isn't it?" She asked, making Draco back up and get a better look at her. "Oh sweet heart, don't look at me like that. I'm your mother; I always know how your feeling and today when she hugged that jerk of a boyfriend I could see something I thought I'd never see in you again."

"I…I don't know what your talking about" He said, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Oh for heavens shake!" His mother cried, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Just tell her how you feel; we both know you're the better man. She leaves him and you two can raise your child together. All you have to do is tell her"

"Mother, even if I did have feelings for her, she loves him and she hates me! She not going to leave him, just because I suddenly care for her…Hell she'll probably think I was joking." He shook his head, backing up into the desk. "No, I won't make a fool of myself."

"Alright fine, don't tell her. I'll just keep on handling it and by the end of next wee…" Draco cut his mother off.

"Don't you dare! I won't have you slipping her potions or causing her stress, especially now with the baby and all." He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I'll do it the muggle mother way." She smiled at him "It will take longer, but there'll be no stress or potions, just pure love."

"Mother, she is marrying that fool next month, what could you or I possibly do in that small space of time to make her at the very least leave him?" Draco asked, giving his mother a stern, but sad look.

"Plenty, for starters you can take her away for a romantic week she'll never forget." Draco watched as a small smirk played on the edge of his mother lips. "Just tell her you have business out of town and you'd like for her to come with you, I'll do the rest."

"Ok…but where am I taking her?" Draco asked, blinking in confusion. He wasn't sure why he was even listening to this crazy scam to win Hermione over.

"I'll let you know when she tells me." His mother leaned in to kiss his check "Don't you worry little one. Mother will make all your dreams come true." She led him to the door "Now off to bed with you, I have some more planning to do."

Draco made the long trip back to his room unsure of what just happened. As he turned down his hall he could see a figure standing in the hall. Bringing up the lights some he saw Hermione standing there with her head down. He came to her side quickly, speaking in a low voice. "Hermione is everything all right?" She wouldn't look at him and that made him worry even more.

"I'm fine," She whispered softly though he could see she was upset. "What are you doing up?" She asked him, making him cringe a bit.

"Couldn't sleep," He said, rubbing her shoulders and moving her against him. "Why are you up and out here?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head a bit. As she shook her head, Draco caught a glimpse of something on her cheek. He quickly reached down and moved her head so he could see it better. "That bastered hit you! Where is he, I'm going to kill him!" He was filled with anger as he back away from her to go beat the hell out of Mike. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm.

"Draco please, it wasn't like that, it was my fault." She said, making him turn to look at her. "He didn't mean to, we were fighting and he was waving his hands around. I walked into it when I tried to take hold of his hand." She gave him a weak smile. "He felt so bad about it he left…That why I'm upset, I messed up and he left." Draco wasn't sure what to do, so he nodded and then picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I can't protect you and my baby if you're not with me," He said, making his way to his bedroom and sitting her on the bed. "I don't have any booze, but I think I got some ice." He looked around for things to make a little ice pack.

"What happened to your side of the house it looks like a twister went through it." She asked, taking a blanket from the floor and wrapping it around herself. Draco got the ice pack for her and put it on her cheek, making her wince a little.

"Drying out is harder than it sounds." He waved toward a mess over in the corner. "I couldn't sleep because I couldn't get drunk. And I don't know really what I was thinking other than I needed a drink. I tour up half the floor before I realized how fucking loony I must of looked."

"Ah, that's why you took a walk? To try and calm down?" She asked as he moved into the bed with her. She got up, moving away from him.

"Yes," He said looking around. "You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the floor." She went to protest, but he wouldn't let her as he moved her back into the bed. "Night…Oh and Hermione, he better be damn sorry and never hit you again or I'll kill him." Draco couldn't see it, but a smiled slid over her lips.

"Good night Draco," She said as he lay on the floor next to the bed. It was quiet for a long time before he sat up to look at her. She looked right back at him "Can't sleep?"

"No…I was just wondering what were you fighting about?" He reached out to run his hand down her arm.

"I realized around 11 or so that I couldn't not tell Mike what happened between us," She said as she brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. "He was very mad, and wanted to kill you." She smiled a little. "It wasn't until 1 that he let me tell him about how your mother was the one that caused the trouble…" The smile faded a bit "Then he said something that bothered me and when I got upset, he got upset…"

"If I may ask, what did he say?" Draco asked, running a hand through her hair and down her check.

"That all Malfoys were rotten to the core and I should give the money back and get ride of my rat." She said it as her face twisted up in anger. "But he was just angry he didn't mean it."

"You know I really hate that guy," Draco said, making her look at him with confusion. "You keep saying he didn't mean it, but I think he did…I think he's not good enough for you." He saw her smile as she sat up some and leaned over the bed to kiss his cheek.

"You already sound like a protective father." He couldn't help, but he reached out and hugged her from his place on the floor. "I know Mike's not the greatest man in the world, but he loves me."

"Is that why you love him?" Draco asked, moving to sit on the bed with her. "You've said it a few times now that he loves you, but there's never any other reason…I mean if you're only marrying him because he loves you than you're throwing your life away." She didn't say anything to him. "Hermione there are plenty of men out there who love you and 99 percent of them are way better than this Mike guy."

"Draco, Mike is a great guy" She backed away from him. "You just need to know him is all. Now enough of this talk. I don't want to hear anymore of it. Not from you and not from him. So good night." She turned her back to him, making it clear the conversation was over.

"Alright…good night." Draco whispered as he slipped back down to the floor and day dreamed of beating Mike's face in.


	7. slip up

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione put down the letter form Mike with a heavy sigh. Mike said he still loved her and had no ill will toward her for what Mrs. Malfoy had done. He even still wished to get married in a month. Hermione however, was having second thoughts about it. She loved Mike dearly, but something Draco had said to her the other night wouldn't leave her mind. 'Do I just love him because he loves me?' She wondered for the millionth time.

After the war she had watched friend after friend get married and live a great life. At every wedding she was dateless and got lots of pity looks from everyone. It wasn't that she couldn't find a date, hell she opened a door said her name and the men would just line up. The only problem with that was they weren't really interested in her. On her dates with them all they would talk about was the war and money and fame. 'But never just me.' She looked at the letter once more. Mike had been the first man not to even ask about the war. He seemed truly interested in her and her alone.

She couldn't remember how or why she had fallen for him other than the fact he showed her he did not care where she had been or where she was going, just as long as he got to be there in the end. "Oh Hermione dear!" Narcissa called into her room. Draco's mother had taken a great liking to her and often came to her to chat often.

"Here mum," Hermione called back to her. The other day Narcissa told her that she was not allowed to call her anything but mum and grand mum, once the baby was born. Hermione thought of protesting at first, but then decided there was no harm in calling the woman mum why she was there.

"Oh there…What are you wearing?" Narcissa said as she entered Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. "No, no you can't be seen like that," She said, opening her dresser drawers.

"What is wrong with it?" Hermione asked not seeing what was so awful. She had learned there was no point in fighting with the other woman about anything really. She had watched countless times as the other woman would win a fight with her son just by snapping her fingers and pointing.

"As long as you are carrying my grandchild and living in this house you will dress like a lady." Narcissa was still looking at all her things "We're going to find something worthy of a Malfoy in all this junk and then were going shopping!" She pulled out a dress Hermione had worn once to a wedding. "This will do…Olivia!" The house elf popped in. "I want you to dress Hermione and make her look like a lady. Then move all these…clothes if you can call them that into storage." Hermione opened her month to say something, but Draco's mother looked at her as if she were her own child "A lady never leaves her mouth open. Close it and get ready." With that Hermione shut her mouth and allowed Olivia to make her a lady.

It took forever to please Draco's mother once she had the dress on. The woman redid her hair, nails, make-up and jewelry six times before finding the right fit, all the while chit chatting about things like where Hermione would love to travel to, what her dreams were of a perfect wedding, what kind of life she dreamed of and all kinds of things about how to be a lady. In a way she enjoyed it and kind of wished her mum had taken the time to dress her up and talk about her dreams. Her mother had always been wonderful; she just never got into the dressing up like Narcissa did.

"Now we'll go tell Draco were off and be on are way…Did you say you wished to go to China?" The woman asked as she and Hermione were walking down the halls to Draco office.

"As long as I can remember I've wanted to walk on the Great Wall and under it once I found out there was a hug Wizarding city hidden there." She smiled a bit.

"Oh Tan Gong Fu is a beautiful city. Back when Draco was still in my belly, my husband and I couldn't agree on what to name him. We had found out it was a boy, but nothing was coming to mind. My husband had business in _Tan Gong Fu_ and decided I had to go with him. We had just entered the city when an old woman came to us asking if she could touch my belly." Narcissa smiled, shaking her head. "I allowed her to do so and as soon as she touched me, Draco kicked me for the first time. The woman looked up and said the Draco saw me coming and didn't like it." She laughed a bit, "She then walked away. I couldn't shake how she had called my baby the dragon…Later I found out she was a seer known for naming babies with just one touch. People believed she saw what the child would be when all grown up."

"So you named Draco after what she had saw he would be?" Hermione asked, stopping in front of his office door.

"The Chinese believe in seers and good luck in taking their word." She placed her hand on the door. "I guess I named him Draco because she told me to in away and because I liked the idea of my child being a powerful person. Over the years I could see that he was just what she said he would be and he gives a good swift kick to you if he knows you're coming and he doesn't like it." They both laughed, entering the office to find Ms. Ritz sitting at her desk with a nasty look on her face. "Is Draco free?"

"Yes…" The woman growled going over to Draco door knocking and opening it.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Draco screamed from his office, his drying out was driving a lot of people crazy. The man was on edge and pissed off just about all the time. If you looked at him funny he was liable to go off the deep end. Hermione and his mother got snapped at a lot, but he had remained calm most of the time.

"Your mother and Ms. Granger are here to see you sir," The red head said in a voice that was on the verge of a melt down. Hermione kind of felt bad for the poor woman. Having to be screamed at by a drying out drunk all day must have sucked.

"Let them in," He hissed. As they entered the room, Hermione could tell Draco wasn't sleeping well. His hair was a little messy and he looked like he got dressed in the dark. But she knew no matter how bad he looked and felt it would get better. "What is it?"

"I am taking Hermione into town to do some shopping…You're coming with us." Draco looked up, ready to snap out something, but his mother just raised a hand and point to the door. "You're driving everyone crazy, go fix yourself up. I'll take care of the rest." He sighed as she stopped. "Oh and Draco, are you still taking that trip to China? You know the one to Tan Gong Fu on business?" Draco looked a bit lost for a long time.

"Um…Yes" He said it like he wasn't sure what she was talking about. But Hermione just passed it off as all part of drying out.

"You're going to Tan Gong Fu! Oh my gods I was just telling you're mum how much I've always wanted to go there!" Hermione shouted, making Draco cringe a little.

"Well that's good and thanks for reminding me mother," Draco said as he came around his desk, looking as if he had just remember everything. "I want you to come with me Hermione…It won't be for a few weeks." He looked down at his desk. "I've got a lot of stuff I can't get out of…That won't interrupt your planning for your wedding, will it?"

"No... I've decided to wait until after the baby is born to get married. I have some things I need to think about," She said, not noticing how big the smile on his face got or the like his mother gave him. Once alone Hermione helped Draco fix himself up. "You know I'm glade I listened to your mum," She said as she fixed his robe.

"About what?" Draco asked, taking his tie off feeling a bit stuffy.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" They looked at one another for a moment before Hermione fixed his hair. "When your mum and I were getting all the booze out of the house I told her I wasn't going to tell Mike about what happened." She stepped back to look at him "She told me if I plan to make it work with him we shouldn't hide things from each other. She said she would even be there if I wanted when I told Mike what happened. I of course said no thanks…Anyway after Mike asked me; I knew what your mum said was true so I had to tell him what happened."

"So…You told him, and had that big fight and ended up in the hall because my mum told you not to hide things from the man you plan to marry?" Draco asked as if putting some unseen puzzle together.

"Um, kind of yeah," She said, wondering what she was missing. Draco smiled brightly looking her over.

"I just noticed how beautiful you look today…Did my mum dress you up or something, I mean not to say you couldn't look so stunning on your own, it just seems to me you look very…" Hermione cut him off.

"Lady Malfoy like?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah your mother came into my bedroom, saw what I was wearing and just said nope as long as you're in this house with my grandchild in you you're going to look like one of us." She laughed. "It's why we're going shopping. My clothes were junk according to her." They both laughed as Draco offered her his arm.

"That's my mum for you, when she wants something she lets you know one way or another," Hermione smiled as they walked out to meet his mother and headed to the car. Everything was just so good Hermione almost forgot she had a boyfriend sitting at her apartment waiting to hear from her. There was just something about being with Draco that made her forget Mike, almost.

"I just need to send out a quick letter then we can go," She said, stopping at the front door to be given what she needed. With a short note that said 'I need some time to rethink our relationship. The wedding's off until at least after the baby is born', she sent it out and joined the Malfoy's in the car. She had a great time with them going from shop to shop, looking at everything.

Draco's mother had run into someone she knew and said she'd meet up with them later, leaving the two alone outside a baby toy store. The two decided to go in and look around. Once in the store, Hermione found the cutest baby car/broom set with little toy animals hanging off it. "Oh Draco, look at this!" She said, holding it up. He came over to look it over with her. "There's even a type of rattle… It's so perfect!" She said, looking up at him. He nodded, taking it to the register. The two smiled at the clerk.

"Someone having a baby soon?" The woman asked as she looked it over.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said without thinking. The woman looked up and at them for a long moment.

"That's real nice…You two been together long?" She asked, ringing them up.

"You could say that" Draco said, taking the car/broom seat in one hand and paying for it in the other. They then left the shop, found Narcissa and went back to the manor to unpack. Nothing really exciting happened for the rest of that day. However, the next day when Hermione got her newspaper she just about died. There was a photo of her and Draco walking down the street with his mother and the baby car/broom set. The title read 'Granger to have Malfoy's baby!'

She read it to find out the clerk had said they told her they had been together a long time and were having a baby! She want to die, because up until right then other than the Malfoys, Mike, her parents and herself NO one in the wizarding world knew she was having his baby, not even her two best friends. 'They're going to die when they see this!'


	8. Long night in China

A/N: Not been beta yet and I wish to let you know it will be, but if you can't wait here is the unbeta chapter

A/N: FIXED

Chapter 8

(This was added after seeing everyone want to see it!)

Hermione was pacing the floor, wondering how she was going to fix this and how she'd handle her friends. Mike sent her a letter letting her know they had stopped in to talk to her about it. Of course Mike had to tell them she didn't live with him at the moment she lived with Malfoy. Then he sent them off to Draco's office to see if they could see her. 'Gods only knows what Draco tells them..." She slapped her face, feeling a little faint.

Olivia popped into the room, looking rather uneasy. That was nothing new, the house elf always looked uneasy, but she looked a bit more uneasy then the norm. "Ms. You has a Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley who desperately wish to see you Ms." Hermione groaned, lying back in the chair.

"Damn it, their here already and I don't know what to say…" She looked at Olivia who was looking around unsure of what to do. "How mad are they Olivia? Did they attack Draco or just scream at him?"

"I's don't know Ms. the master just told me to bring them to you…But his office looked like there been a fight Ms." Olivia was trying to be helpful, but it only made Hermione moan as she sunk lower in the chair. She debated what to do, but ended up telling Olivia to send them in knowing she should get it over with. She watched as two red faced men stomped into the room and up to her. The first thing Harry did was ask if she was ok. He made sure Draco was treating her right, feeding her, taking care of her and staying away from her. Once all the 'yeah he being good to me' was said, Ron pulled Harry back.

"GOOD! NOW WHAT IN THE SAM HALL IS GOING ON!? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO HAVE MALFOY'S BABY?!" Ron screamed and Harry nodded in agreement angrily. Hermione slunk down in the chair some more.

"You…um better sit down," She half whispered at her two angry friends. They both backed up into some chairs, but never stopped glaring at her for answers. "Ok…Now if you could not scream at me for a little bit, I'll explain." They nodded their heads and Hermione thought they looked like to tomato bobbing up and down in the wind. "You want to know if I'm having Draco Malfoy's baby…Yes I am, but not like you think."

"Then how?" Harry hissed from where he sat, "And what about Mike where does he stand on you cheating on him with Malfoy?"

"Now hold on just a second this was MIKE'S idea!" Hermione shouted, not liking the way Harry had made it sound like she was some kind of slut or something. Both her friends blinked at her in utter shock. "As you know Mike and I have been trying to get a loan, well Mike got sick of all the 'no's' and started in on me about getting the money for one of you. I of course said 'no' and he got mad, until he saw Draco photos in the paper." She took a deep breath, "I didn't even want to come here! But Mike insisted…"

"Ok so he sent you here, but that doesn't explain how you got knocked up by Malfoy…What happen you're pissed off that Mike sent you here so you hopped in bed with Malfoy?" Ron growled, Hermione threw a pillow at them, getting a bit pissed about how they were making it out to be she was still evil and Mike was the poor bystander.

"NO YOU GIT!" She screamed at him before taking a deep breath. "I found out Malfoy had a contract he was offering a lot of money for whoever sighed it. I JUST ASKED TO SEE IT!" Hermione started to scream again when they both started to glare at her. "I took it home and showed Mike, knowing it was the only way but not really liking the idea of being CONTRACTED to carry Malfoy's baby." Now they looked lost "The contract was for a woman to carry his child because Draco wants a child. He doesn't have anyone to give him one, so he had this contract which I looked over. I wasn't really sure I wanted to sign it…MIKE, the guy you to think is such a poor guy, practically crushed my hand as he forced me to sign the damn thing!"

"What?" Her friends said together in shock and horror. She nodded, sitting up to glare at them now.

"That's right, he forced me to sign it, I wasn't sure but he said 'oh come on' and shoved the pen in my hand to sign it for me." She nodded once more, sitting back. "The second time I chose to sign it…" She then added because she didn't want them to run out and kill Mike. She held up her hand when they went to speak. "I was already in so it was too late, but I had decided I wanted to be a mum and Mike can't have kids so, if this was the only way fine. Draco was real good about it, said I could live here after the baby was born and do all shorts of stuff just as long as he knew where I and the baby would be."

"Ok…So why do you live here now?" Harry asked, seeming to have calm down some.

"Draco wanted me here so he could keep an eye on me during the pregnancy. The father should be around…Mike could have moved in with me LIKE I wanted him to, but he didn't want to have a thing to do with a pregnant lady. He said we were annoying." Hermione looked annoy with the memory.

"Well Mike just sky-rocketed from a pretty cool dud to a scum bag. You should dump his ass," Ron said. He also had a calmed down look on his face as he looked over at her.

"The paper said you and Malfoy have been together a while, can you explain that?"

"Draco was joking, oddly enough he does know how and on very rare occasions he makes a joke… He's been really good to me, when Mike hit me he was rea…" She was cut off.

"MIKE HIT YOU?" Both her friends were red in the face again and ready to go kill Mike. Hermione smiled at them.

"Yep, that's just what Draco looked like, only he said 'where is he, I'm going to kill him!'" She laughed a little at the thought. "He relaxed as you will when I explained it was an accident. Mike hadn't meant to: we we're fighting, he was waving his hands around and I step forward to take hold of them, but I missed and he hit me." They looked at each other and back to her.

"We hate Mike, dump him!" They said together and she giggled a bit. Harry then sat back in his chair. "Draco really wanted to kill Mike, when he thought Mike hit you?" She nodded her head yes as she thought back to the moment.

"He was so mad; I've never seen him so red in the face." She smiled. "After that he wouldn't let me out of his sight for the rest of the night. He said he couldn't protect me and the baby if he couldn't see us…I don't know what happen to him, but he's not the same kid we use to hate during school, he's a lot sweeter now." She didn't notice the look Harry and Ron shared before giving her a little smile.

"This contract, does it say how you had to get pregnant? And if I am not mistaken did you tell us you are already pregnant? I know the paper said you were, but that could have been a joke," Harry said acting kind of odd.

"Draco let me chose and he went along with it completely." She gave them a shy look "Draco's mother however wasn't so open-minded…"

(February 5)

Draco sat down next to Hermione; they had just gotten off the train in Tan Gong Fu seconds ago and were now getting a lift to their hotel. Hermione moved away from him to make room for her personal med-witch. After their news had been wide-spread through the newspaper, a lot of things changed. Some of it had to do with the paper and some to do with the pregnancy.

Her med-witch, for starters, was because she didn't want people to see them alone anymore or think they lived alone. Also, after her first visit to the doctor's office, Hermione asked if they could do it in private. She didn't need a group of reporters standing at the foot of her bed with her skirt up for the entire world to see.

Draco had understood that she wanted to enjoy the pregnancy in private as much as she could. He however, hated the idea of not being alone with Hermione anymore. Since Miss Beaks was hired, he could hardly see Hermione anymore. Beaks was always saying she was tired and needed rest or she didn't need stress from a man. His mother, Mike, and a few close friends of hers got into see her no problem though. He got the feeling Hermione hated him again. His mother had said it wasn't true, but he couldn't understand why else Hermione's med-witch would keep him out, but let others in.

Their romance week was shot to hell too now that he had Beaks following them around everywhere! There could be no candle light dinner in the moonlight or no walks along the waters edge to cuddle close and listen to the waves. Draco didn't even know if they had a water's edge or even got moonlight all he knew was if they did he'd be seeing it alone.

Beaks had already made it clear Hermione wasn't to go or do much while there. The woman said she'd help Hermione make a list and if Draco could find the time, maybe he could come. 'MAYBE! Who the hell is working for whom here?' He grumbled to himself as they pulled up to the hotel his mother had picked.

Draco had got out to help Hermione and Beaks out of the carriage only to have them both glare at him. 'Oh yeah this is my dream coming true…' He thought as he signed them into their spare rooms. He had wanted them all to share a large room on the top floor. Beaks had said it was improper for an unwedded couple to share such a living space. So he got Beaks and Hermione the nicest room they had and he got a smaller space on a lower floor. He handed Hermione the keys to her floor giving her a small smile. "Here you go, I had your things taken up already," She nodded but didn't look well. "You alright Hermione? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine, long day," She said while Beaks gave him a dirty look touching her head.

"Let's get you to your room Ms. Granger and get you to bed, I think morning sickness is setting in and it was a very long day indeed!" The two women got in the elevator first as Draco stepped in behind them. "Her floor first," Beaks snapped as he got in the small space to push Hermione's floor. "And stay back, you're crowding her!" Draco stepped as far from them as he could only to be glared at. Once at Hermione's floor, Draco offered to give Hermione a hand, but Beaks growled at him, 'She doesn't need help for the likes of you!' before pushing the button to his floor and the closed doors to get ride of him.

'Something tells me that woman doesn't like me.' He thought as he rode down to his floor and stepped out. Once finding his room he sighed loudly, it was as large as one of his small bathrooms. 'Great' he grumbled, stepping into the room to unpack. After that damn newspaper what little joy he found those first few days with Hermione was the only joy he got.

The only thing he had these days keeping him from drinking was knowing his baby would be there soon. Hermione wouldn't touch him at all, she never smiled at him anymore and she would not be alone with him for any length of time. She even had Mike come stay with her until Draco had hired Beaks. And Gods it wasn't much better, but it was better.

Mike wouldn't let Draco talk to her even. Form what Olivia told Draco, he made the poor house elf taste test all Hermione's food and he was down right mean to anyone, even Draco's mother had been bullied by Mike. Draco had tried to stand up to Mike, but the jerk said if anyone in the house disobeyed him, he and Hermione would get rid of the child and return his filthy money to him.

When Draco wasn't dealing with Mike or Beaks, he had reports breathing down his neck asking about him and Hermione's relationship. How they had agreed to have a baby together, were they dating and so on. Hermione's two dear old and still very annoying friends had popped into his office to threaten him if he tried anything. It was like he had a war in his home; Hermione with her vast army was against Draco and his small army. Anyone that knew her personally had either owled or shown up, telling him he better watch his step or they'd flatten him.

Where as on his side, his mother or Olivia would let him know what was going on with Hermione each day. He ached wildly with each passing day, longing to be with her and his unborn child only to be spited on each time he tried to show he wasn't out to hurt her. Every night he laid awake knowing the woman he cared for was only a few feet away and he wasn't allowed to tell her he cared or be closer than he was. It was worse than any torture he had ever known.

There was a soft tapping at his door, bringing him out of his despair for a little while "The door is open," He called as he placed his last shirt away. Beaks entered the room with her list in hand. He shut the dresser to look at her. "How is Hermione?" He asked not caring about anything else.

"She is fine, Mr. Malfoy a bit queasy and tired from the long trip." Beaks placed the paper down. "But that's all very normal. She gave me this list before I put her to bed, said she had it for years. I don't think we'll get to do it all, but some of it will be alright. Why don't you take a look over it and when you have time tomorrow come up and we'll see if we can make something work." He nodded and Beaks left him alone. Breathing out, Draco picked up the paper looking it over. Something odd caught his eye.

"I thought Hermione didn't believe in seers…" He said as he read the note about what kind of seer she wished to see. 'A baby naming seer?' He wondered where she got the idea for such a thing, but decided it didn't sound stressful and it might be a little fun. Taking his key he went to find out if there was such a seer and where he would find this seer. To his astonishment there was such a woman who lived in the city. He was told by the hotel owner he would have to go right away and see if she could find time to see Hermione.

Draco didn't waste time after that. He found a carriage and went straight to Madam Funoma. The building she lived in looked a bit run-down as he got out he looked around "Is this it?" He asked only to see the door open and an old creepy-looking woman stepped out "Excuse me I'm looking for a Madam Funoma?" Draco said, making her yellowish eyes look his way.

"You have found her Mr. Draco Malfoy," Funoma said, smiling at him. It made his skin crawl. She gave him the heeby jeebies. Plus, she somehow knew his full name and that was just plan creepy on its own.

"How did…" He shook his head "The papers," He reminded himself how much he was in them and that Funoma must have just recognized his face. "Madam I came to ask if you had time to name the child I am having with Ms. Granger. She expressed her wishes to see you and I was just hoping you had the time." Funoma gave him this really odd look as if he were crazy or something.

"Do you see me coming now?" She asked him moving toward him and making him back up.

"Excuse me I'm afraid I don't understand…I see you, your in front of me…I'm not blind if that what your asking." He said uneasily, making the old woman laugh or more like cackle. "Alright…So do you have time?" He asked feeling like he wanted to kick her away from him.

"For you Draco I make time." She held up her pointer finger "You see me coming and you wish to kick me still, but you stay and ask for me to name baby anyways." She smiled a nasty smile "You must really love her to not kick me again."

"I…I don't recall ever kicking you, but thank you…It means a lot to me and Hermione…Should I bring her here or…" Funoma waved him off.

"Go, I come to you when ready." She then turned and went back inside. Draco got back in the carriage and without another word he rode back to the hotel. Funoma sounded like a nut job and she creeped him out like you couldn't believe. However, it was something Hermione wanted for the baby and he really needed an in with her. He hoped that maybe getting her time to see the baby seer would maybe get him sometime alone with her.

Once back in his room he sent Hermione up a note to let her know he had got the seer to agree to name their baby. He was dressed and ready for bed when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," He called figuring it was Beaks coming to make some kind of trouble over the seer. As the person stepped in and closed the door, Draco heard them breathe out heavily. Coming around his bed to peek around the corner, he saw Hermione standing alone. She didn't look well, making him worry as he came to her side "Hay what are you doing up?" He asked helping her to sit down on the bed.

"I got your note," She said softly laying her head on his shoulder. He gently wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks for going out and finding her…I thought it'd be neat to have the same kind of person that named you, name your baby." She seemed sleepy as she curled against him.

"A seer named me?" He asked. He had never heard this before. She nodded, asking if his mum had ever told him. When he said no Hermione told him the story. "That's really creepy then," He said getting, Hermione to ask a sleepy 'why'. "The seer I found asked me if I saw her coming and thanked me for not kicking her again." They looked at one another, both wondering the same things.

"That is creepy," She agreed before pushing his hair back and moving in closer to him. For a long moment they did nothing but stare at one another. Draco got the feeling they were about to kiss when Hermione jumped up run to the bathroom and threw up. He joined her not in throwing up, but in the bathroom. He brought a blanket incase she got cold and wetted down a wash cloth to hold to her head. He even rubbed her back and held her hair out of her face for most of the night. Together, they ended up sleeping in the bathroom. Hermione was wrapped up in the blanket leaning on him as he had his arms gently around her, sitting with his back to the wall and his head on his shoulder. Oddly enough, it was the best night sleep he had in a long time.


	9. just feelings

Chapter 9

A/N: Nessa Sue Here one just for you, hope your up on your feet soon.

Chapter 9

(February 6 4:56am)

Hermione moaned softly as she cuddled against the warm body she was laying on. She didn't feel good, but Draco's warmth made her forget about it. Her eyes opened as she sat up to get a better look at him. He looked so handsome with his white blonde hair falling all around him. His eyes fluttered every now and then as his chest slowly breathed out a small breath of air. He was gorgeous in so many ways. He must have felt her moving away because his eyes snapped open to look at her. "Hay," She said softly, watching a smile run over his lips.

"Hay yourself," He whispered, softly reaching out to run his hand through her long hair. "How are you feeling?" His soft voice soothed her deeply in ways no voice had ever. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew what she was feeling wasn't real, but it felt so good. She leaned forward, taking his lips as she moaned.

"Better," She breathed before they kissed again. She knew she needed to talk to him to explain what was happing to them and make sure she didn't lead him on. Draco had been so good to her; she couldn't make him think there was a chance for something there was no chance for. She pulled back to smile at him weakly. "Draco I need to talk to you about something." She whispered, not daring to look him in the eye after such tender kisses had been shared.

She felt his hands run up her back, gently trying to get her to move closer to him "I'm listening," He said softly as she laid back on him. It had been Harry who had noticed it first and worried a great deal about it. Draco had feelings for her, but only because of the things that had happened between them: the way their child had been made, they way she held to him in such joy, the fact that both of them were going to share this child and the fact that his mother had said he was a lonely man.

"I…I left Mike…" She felt his gripe on her thigh as he took in a deep breath of joy. "A few weeks back I realized I didn't love him for the right reasons and he didn't want me for the right ones. He wanted me to become his house wife, to cook, clean and be the silent woman in the background…Something I could never do." She smiled some as he said he knew that all to well. "He came to try and win me back, but I know now my love wasn't real…As these feeling we're feeling are not real either."

She felt him stiffen under her hold, but he said nothing to her. "I feel them because I am pregnant and single. I tend to feel all alone in the world and your kindness makes me venerable. I've lost so much and you make me feel safe, but I can not repeat my mistakes…Mike was the same, I had felt alone watching friend after friend marry to live out happy lives. He had showed up to take a place I wished to be filled, so I fooled myself into thinking I loved him, when I only liked him." He remained stiff and silent.

"I can't do it again Draco. I can't let myself think there is love when it is only need and like…I hope you can understand." He shifted, rubbing her back some and breathing out a long breath.

"I understand Hermione," He said softly in her ear. "Is that why I've been shut out? To protect yourself from feelings of love?" She hadn't known how much that bothered him until just then. She could hear it in his voice that it hurt him deeply to be shut out like he had been.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that Draco." She curled against him, holding him close to her. "Once my friends thought I was feeling things that were not there, they became worried. I had Mike move in with me in hopes of forgetting what I felt." She closed her eyes, hugging him with all her might. "All I found was I no longer loved him. I cared for him as a friend, but nothing more."

She felt him shift again perhaps because of the cold on the floor or maybe he felt awkward. "After I left Mike, Beaks had said those fake feelings for you would only get stronger. To protect me from them, she shut you out." Hermione moved back to look him in the face. "What you feel for me isn't real either." She kissed him. It was a soft loving kiss that made her shiver. "You giving up drinking makes you just as venerable as me. I gave you friendship in a time of great loneliness and hardship. What you feel will pass in time, what we both feel will pass…But for now we need to be careful." He closed his eyes, nodding he understand.

Once their eyes met again he asked if she was going to shut him out. She kissed him, feeling his need for her and shamelessly enjoying it. "No, I can't do that to you." They kissed deeper, running their hands through each others hair as they moaned softly. She felt him lift her up into his arms as they left the bathroom to get into bed. Still kissing each other, feeling the want and need as she lay back on the bed, she knew it was wrong to sleep with him, but she wanted so badly to feel him that way once more.

She moaned out his name as he kissed her neck, not wanting to let her go. They were going to do this; they both know it to be stupid and unfair to do, yet as he pulled her shirt over her head, she also knew nothing would stop them. His hands set her skin blazing with each touch. She reached out to touch him and be closer to the man making her feel so alive. Just as their lips came crashing together for another deep, loving kiss, someone knocked on the door.

Breathing hard, Draco leaned his forehead on hers, trying to calm his breathing. As the red in his face slightly dimmed the knock came again, but louder. He shakily kissed her one last time as she put her shirt back on and he went to the door. She heard Beaks asking in a worried voice if she was there. Draco's voice was unsteady in away that made it sound like he had just been crying and not that he had just been kissing her. "Yes, she is here." She watched as Draco was shoved out of the way.

Beaks wasn't such a bad woman, but she was very over protective of Hermione. She knew it was because she was a single mother and Draco a single father. Plus, with the way things were, it was better for Beaks be so over bearing like she was. "Oh, Ms. Granger I was so worried!" She cried out, helping Hermione to the door. "I went to check on you and you were gone."

"I'm sorry Nelly, I just wished to thank Draco for finding the seer and then I got a little sick," She said, passing by Draco at the door. She smiled at him and he smiled softly back. As they stared at one another Beaks led her away. Their eyes remained locked on each other, until she could no longer see his face. "I want Draco to be let in to see me when he wishes Nelly," she said out of no where as the elevator beeped.

"But Ms. Granger you know how dangerous that is for you," Beaks whispered as if scared for her life or something.

"I know, but it hurts Draco not to be close to his unborn child," she smiled weakly at her med-witch. "I don't want to hurt him like that; he's been good to me. He should be allowed to see me when he wishes."

"Very well Ms. Granger, I'll let him in from now on." Beaks said as the doors slipped open and the two walked back to her room. As she was helped back to bed (due to the high setting of it) Hermione felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "If the feelings don't leave after the child is born, I think Mr. Malfoy would make you a lovely husband."


	10. my girl

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(February 8th)

Draco had done some business in town before returning to the hotel. He spent a lot of time thinking about what happened in the bathroom. Hermione's words played through his mind endlessly. He didn't want her feelings for him to be fake. He knew his for her were real even if she thought otherwise. He had been falling for her the moment he looked up from his desk and saw her glaring back at him.

Deep down he also knew he had them way before even that. It was why he had singled her out amongst all the muggle-born kids. He liked her for being the know-it-all book worm. There were hundreds of reasons why he never told her, some more clear than others. His fathers hate for muggle borns being the simplest to explain. But the one he remembered the most was the fear that she would turn him down.

Back then her two best friends and he had hated each other almost on sight. It wasn't like they'd put in a good word for him. He stopped to look at a book store remembering the one time he had come very close to telling her what he really though.

Flash back

A fifth-teen year old Draco looked down over the banister to see Hermione Granger weeding through the books. He was alone on the upper floor hiding from his father. His heart beat a little faster as the girl that haunted his thoughts turned to look his way. She didn't look up, so she hadn't seen him watching her.

He longed to go down to her and tell her that she was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. He gripped the railing, looking down at a book and away from her. He knew his father would kill him for thinking such things, but he couldn't help how his heart would sing. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he cared anymore. He moved to the steps, getting up the nerve to do what he really wanted to do, but as he took a step forward her two friends came through the door.

He had watched her run to them, hug them and tell them how much she missed them. Knowing he had gone unseen, Draco wondered what it be like to be in their shoes. He was envious of their good fortune as he backed away from the moment. He had almost made a fool of himself. She would reject him, she hated him and the only attention he got from her was a slap in the face. "What are you looking at?" Someone hissed behind him. He turned to look into the face of his angry father.

"Nothing worth seeing," He said, giving a shrug as his father took hold of his arm. Draco could smell the brandy on his breath.

"Let's go, I have business elsewhere." Draco nodded as he followed his father out the door. He took one last look to see Hermione glare his way. 'Just as I thought' he hadn't said a single word to her and she was already glaring at him.

Flash back ends

He entered the store, asking to see what baby books they had. The other night when they were kissing, Draco had come very close again to telling her what he really felt, but he knew she would reject him. Not because she hated him, but because she was afraid of using him to fill an empty place in her life. So he said he understood and kept his true feelings under guard.

Picking up a book, he began to look through it, not seeing the old woman coming his way. A wrinkled old hand wrapped around his arm gently. Draco turned to look into the face of the seer. "Take me to her now dear." Even though he wanted to throw the woman and run for the hills, he put the book down and politely took the seer to see Hermione.

Entering the large room on the top floor, Draco was met by Beaks who smiled at him. She had been very nice to him the passed few days. "This is Madam Funoma. She is the seer Hermione wished to see," Draco explained to Beaks as Funoma let go of him to take the other woman's hand.

"Take me to the lady," Funoma said, not bothering to even say 'hello'. Beaks lead them both to Hermione's room where she sat by the window. As the three entered Funoma introduced herself and asked to touch Hermione's belly. Once her hand lay on Hermione's belly she said "Oh, my" and looked up into Hermione's face. "The lioness lay with the Draco." She beamed, making everyone look at each other for an answer. "Oh the Draco will be just as sly and hard as his father, Ah but the lioness will be as soft and as loving as her mother."

"Are you telling us we're having twins?" Hermione asked softly, looking down into the old woman's face. Funoma smiled wide showing off her yellow teeth.

"I need not tell you what you have been dreaming is true," The old woman said, taking away her hand. "Your children will be stronger together than apart. They will need each other in a world not yet see in others eyes. A world filled with a fiery hate for the two children…Why they are hated is not clear, but someone out there already wishes them dead. BUT do not fear my child, as long as they are together no one will hurt them." The old woman then turned, taking no payment she left the two parents and med-witch to wonder who would hate children not even born yet.

(July 15)

Hermione felt like a cow as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was so sick of being fat. And Draco was driving her crazy. Every time she said the word 'fat' he'd say 'Your not FAT, you're beautiful, glowing even'. She turned to the side running her hands over her belly. "I don't feel beautiful…I'm just FAT!" she snapped at her reflection.

That damn seer had been right about one thing. She was having twins, but the muggle doctor she saw (because she wanted a sonogram) said it was two boys. Not a girl and a boy, but two boys. Well today she'd find out for sure again. Wizards didn't have sonograms and had to wait for the sixth month to know the sex of their babies. Hermione had been doing wizard and muggle things, so her baby's would have records in both worlds. That meant there was a lot more to do.

"Hay Beautiful," Draco said from the doorway, making her roll her eyes at him. "Beaks is ready for you." Unlike her who was disappointed she wasn't having a girl, Draco seemed passively thrilled he was going to have two sons. He said he'd be happy with two girls too, but Hermione had a feeling he wouldn't be as happy. She took his arm, giving him the chance to feel her belly. Hermione smiled as she watched him grin from ear to ear.

Their relationship was friendly for the most part. She still had feelings for him and she knew he had them for her. They didn't allow themselves to be alone long and other than his constant need to feel her belly or hers to take his arm, they hardly touched each other. This was harder than it sounded. Some days she was so damn horny she thought about jumping him in the shower or slipping in to his room to tie him to his bed and have her way with him. 'Like today' she thought as they entered Beaks birthing room.

Beaks had Draco make this room so Hermione could have their babies at home. She looked around to see Draco's mother and her mother whispering about something. "Mr. Malfoy if you would please step out while I get Hermione ready," Beaks said. Draco gave a quick nod, stepping away from her and out of the room. She was redressed in an odd outfit that covered everything but her hug ass belly.

Once dressed, Draco was told he could come back in the room. He helped Hermione on to a table much like a muggle table with stirrups. Beaks smiled lightly at them as she moved the on lookers around so they could all see the babies. "I'm going to place a jell on your belly. It is what will allow us to look inside you and see the babies." She then began to coat a cold green paste on Hermione's belly. Once done, Beaks turned down the lights letting the so-called jell glow softly.

Slowly, Hermione could see the head of one of her children. Tears filled up in her eyes as she took Draco's hand and watched it become clear. It was like she was looking into a fish tank and her little ones where inside. "Well now," Beaks said moving a mirror so Hermione could see both of them. They were holding each other and one appeared to have the hiccups. "I have good news for you Ms. Granger," Beaks said, pointing to the one not hiccupping. "You're getting your little girl after all!" She then showed everyone the missing member. At this point she was so overjoyed she burst into tears and wept openly.

"I always wanted a daughter," She heard Draco say softly as he leaned forward to get a better look at his little girl. She felt it just then more then ever before. It was then that Hermione realized she loved him. She loved how no matter what was happing he never wavered from himself. He always said just the right thing and he never seemed disappointed with anything. She changed her mind as she watched him smile while his son kicked her belly. She knew he would have been just as happy with two sons as he would two daughters.

(July 16)

Yesterday was one of the best days of her life. As she pulled on her robe Hermione smiled at her big belly "We're just glowing today," she said before leaving the room to go find Draco. Beaks had the day off and her mother went along with his mother to do some grandma shopping. She laughed a little at the memory of Narcissa taking her mum by the hand and saying "Grandma's shop in style my dear!" And she pulled Hermione's mum into a waiting sports car. Her mother asking 'Do you know how to drive?' and Narcissa saying back 'Nope not a clue, but it can't be that hard."

She felt a sound pain in her belly, making her stop laughing and close her eyes. She held tight to a small table in the hall breathing out hard. 'Woo what was that?' She wondered for a moment as it passed. She shook it off returning to her short walk to Draco's office. 'Must be heart burn or something.' She hadn't felt anything like it before and it kind of worried her, but it had passed so it couldn't be that bad.

Ms. Ritz showed Hermione in right away, making someone else wait, who looked so scared. Hermione felt bad for him who ever he was. "Hay Draco," She called out to him, making him look up from his desk. As soon as he saw her he got to his feet, smiled and came to her side. "I was hoping you had time for lunch, but there's a scared little man out there looking like he needs to see you."

Draco smiled wider as he helped her take a set. Placing a hand on her belly, he rubbed it a little. It was mind numbing to her: she still felt horny and he looked so fucking good. "Well, I can see him and then we'll have lunch, alright?" He said, looking up into her face.

"Ok" She whispered softly, wanting so much to jump him and shag the living hell out of him. Draco had the man seen in and he began to talk about a small family run med-witch center. The man, whose name was Jack Spinner, said the center was in grave need of help. They were a free clinic that took care of a lot of homeless wizards and witches, but they were having money troubles.

Hermione was about to say something when that sharp pain returned. It had been so sharp and so unexpected she had cried out. Draco came to her side in a flash. "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding deeply worried because her eyes were still closed and she was still trying to keep form hissing.

"I don't know…There's a pain" She explained as best she could. She hadn't seen Mr. Spinner come closer to her. He bent down next to the two of them and asked a few questions before asking to feel Hermione belly.

"I think I knew what the problem is," He said softly to her and Draco who looked deeply troubled. "Ever hear of Braxton–Hicks?" Draco hadn't, but Hermione had. Spinner explained it to Draco and told him if Hermione had more than four with in an hour he should take her to the Doctor. As thanks for his help, Draco handed Mr. Spinner a huge check for his small family clinic which he called a donation.

Hermione smiled at Spinner as the very happy and grateful man left to go tell his family the good news. "Good news for him," She said starting to stand, but her ever watchful caretaker made her sit down.

"I'll have Olivia get you whatever you want, you just relax." He leaned down to kiss her lips. Hermione couldn't help herself as she grabbed his tie and held him there for a longer kiss. Letting go, she heaved in a husky voice.

"I'll I want is to fuck your brains out."


	11. it's time

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco blinked a few times, taking in Hermione's lustily words and look. He leaned forward kissing her softly as he felt her hands run through his hair and deepened the kiss. Breaking it, he gently ran his nose over her cheek to whisper softly in her ear. "I'd love that myself." He kissed her neck and pulled away to kneel in front of her. "But I think we should wait for the pains to stop first…And find out it that's even safe to do."

"It is," She said, hating the distance between them. "I read it is safe as long as I'm on top and we are careful…It could induce labor." She went on to explain that his sperm would be the inducer most likely. Draco nodded, but Hermione could tell he didn't want to do it. Hoping it wasn't because she was fat, she added, "It would just be sex. I'm so damn horny I'd hump any willing person." Draco laughed softly before kissing her lips.

"I'll be happy to accommodate you once you're not in any pain." He helped her stand up and did his best to hug her to him. It was quite a feat seeing as she was wider around than his arms could go. He walked her back to her room after telling Ms. Ritz she could leave for the day. Once alone, Draco had Olivia get them lunch and some books so he could learn more about what she was going through. When she got another sharp pain he asked how long. He continued to ask her how many she had had while he rub her shoulders.

Hermione said that made three in two hours. He noted it and started to keep track of them. Hermione complained that he was very sweet, but he'd never know the discomfort she went through or pain. Draco thought about this for a long while as they talk over lunch, with Olivia close by. "Would you like it if I knew?" She looked up at him, not understanding. "Well with a few chosen spells, I could put on the weight, be just as randy, and have the gas as you put it and some pain as well. It wouldn't be just like what you're going through, but at least I could say I understand."

Hermione eyed him a long while as she thought this over. She then giggled suddenly as she ran her hands over her belly. "I could not imagine you with this weight." Reaching out, she took his hand and held it gently. "Thank you for offering such a sweet thing, but it's quite alright. Just keep being sweet and I'll be happy." They sat there for a few more hours before Hermione dismissed Olivia and looked at Draco. "I haven't had any pains in five hours," She breathed out in a husky voice.

Draco looked over at her, smiling softly. "Are you sure you want to? It might get a little awkward with the fake feeling and all." He reminded her just to be careful she wouldn't do something she'd regret. He watched as she bit her lip, thinking it over. She asked him if he could do it without feeling anything but lust. He smiled and nodded to her; he got up to help her up. They kissed each other hungry before making their way to Draco's bedroom.

(October 30)

Hermione was way over due and it was driving her crazy! Not to mention all her guests that wanted to be there for her. Every Weasley, Potter, and Granger that knew she was a witch was staying in Draco's house. Plus, Draco and Narcissa were with her as much as they could be. She had managed to sneak away from the crowd of guest to seek out Draco. She wanted to have these damn babies right now and he was the only one that could help her do it!

It was about two pm, which meant he'd be in his office. 'Just get rid of Ritz and then he's all mine!' They had only shagged when Hermione was going crazy for it. Draco, as promised, kept his feelings out of it and they had just sex. This was what she had wanted from him only this time he wouldn't pull out.

As she entered Ritz's office she saw the woman wasn't at her desk. There was a sudden cry, a tearing sound and a thud from Draco's office. Hermione peeked in to see what was happening, but she wasn't happy to see it. Draco lay on the floor of his office with his shirt torn open, while that whore Ritz lay on top of him with a fist full of his shirt! Hermione turned on her heel, tears welling up in her eyes as she did her best to walk away quickly.

She had only made it to the hall when something happened. She stopped, looking down at herself. 'Did I just pee myself?' was her first thought; her second came a bit quicker. "DRACO!" She screamed, knowing he would hear her. It wasn't a cry of anger just one of despair. Draco and Ritz came running out of his office to see her standing in the doorway. She look up at him with big moon shape eyes "My water just broke," She informed him.

Draco moved quickly, still with his shirt ripped open as he told Ritz to owl anyone not in Hermione's area that it was time and to have Olivia get Beaks to the birthing room ASAP. He then began to help Hermione down the hall as Ritz lopsidedly walked passed them to find Beaks. Hermione was in too much pain to see that one of the woman's high heels had snapped off. "It will be ok," Draco told her as she squeezed the hell out of his hand.

She had stopped breathing very hard, trying to make it through one of the sharp pains. "I can't move," She cried, not having the will power to move one more step. Draco seemed unsure of what to do at first, but a few seconds later she felt him pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.

(October 31 2:13 am)

Draco had been on the other side of the birthing room doors for what seemed like ages. Beaks had let Hermione's mother stay in the room, but sent everyone else out to wait in the next room. He could hear screams every now and then. One of which everyone had given him a sideways smile as the words 'I fucking hate Draco!' echoed throughout the waiting room.

But that was hours ago and she was still at it. He was so nervous that he hadn't eaten or relaxed, he just paced up and down, waiting to hear the sounds of a baby crying. He hadn't even stopped to change the shirt that Ritz had torn open when her heel broke off and she fell on him. "Here," a voice said next to him. He looked over to see Potter holding out a cup of tea. "You're going to need it," he said, placing it in Draco's hand.

"Thanks," Draco said softly, taking the cup from the other man. He took a long sip, not realizing how damn thirsty he was until then. As he looked up to say something to Harry the sound of a baby crying broke through the doors. Draco turned quickly, wanting to know which one of his children was born and how poor Hermione was doing.

Mrs. Granger entered the room, walking straight to him as everyone gathered around. She smiled, "You're son is beautiful…" She went on to say he had a little bit of blonde hair. She told him all she knew of his son. Draco smiled wide, feeling a great relief.

"How is Hermione doing?" He asked, still a bit worried for her. A worried look ran over her mother's face. This sent great alarm through him.

"She's tired, very pale…Beaks said she is going to have to cut your daughter out. Hermione just doesn't have the strength to push anymore." She patted Draco's arm gently. "She'll be alright and so will your little girl, this just happens sometimes." Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.

"Yes, when I had my twins it was the same way and everything turned out just fine," She said, reassuring everyone in the room. Hermione's mother went back inside to give Beaks a hand if she could. About an hour later she came back saying it was over. Draco's children were born on Halloween and Hermione was looking a little better.

Beaks must have been very busy with the babies and Hermione because she had Mrs. Weasley come in to help her with some things. After a little longer Draco was allowed in to see Hermione and his newly born children. Hermione was paler than pale, she couldn't keep her eyes open and she looked very tired. Draco took her hand in his, running the other through her hair. "You did wonderful," He whispered, kissing her cheek. She swallowed, closing her eyes a bit and smiling.

"I want to see them," She whispered to him. He looked up at Beaks who nodded, bringing the twins over to them. She gently picked up their daughter and put her in Hermione's arms. Draco was handed his son who yawned some. "Can I name them?" Hermione asked weekly as tears slipped down her face. He told her she could because he hadn't even thought of names at all. She smiled lightly, looking at their son. "I went real cheesy for him, Draco Jr." He smiled and nodded his approval. "And for my little girl: Lea, which is Latin for lioness."


	12. together

A/N: For those wondering no the story is not over yet

A/N: For those were wondering no, the story is not over yet

Chapter 12

(Nov 4)

Hermione looked out the window, watching the snow fall. It was beautiful to see. She smiled softly before looking away. She had made a decision, one she was very sad about, but needed to make. She was leaving the Malfoy home as soon as she was strong enough to do so. She had told Harry of her decision and asked him to get her a house. She gave him money for it, of course. She just didn't want Draco to know she was leaving yet.

She told Ginny to get the house ready for her and asked Ron to fix up the yard. Using the money meant for her wedding, she got it all done and paid for. All that was left was telling Draco she was leaving. Leaving him, but not her babies. She still planned to be there for her little ones; she just couldn't look at their father without feeling deeply hurt. She spent too much time wondering when he stopped feeling the fake feelings for her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered seeing him on the floor with another woman. It was too much to bear.

"Hermione?" His soft voice filled the air, making her look his way. He held some roses in his hand as he entered the room. She smiled lightly as he put them next to her. "I hear you're better and will be well enough to be on your own soon." He sat down with her and took her hand. "Tomorrow is Beaks' last day and then it's just you me and the kids," He joked lightly.

Hermione looked away, not daring to look in his eyes as she spoke. "I'm afraid that's not true Draco," She said softly, feeling the air around them stiffen. "I've used the money you gave me to make a home for myself somewhere else. I plan to leave with Beaks tomorrow…I want to take my children with me." There was a very long awkward silence between them. "I came up with a way we could both have the children. I take them during the day, while you're working and then I return them to you at night, so that you may be with them…Later on when they're older we'll find another way, but for now this will have to do. Of course, that is, if you will let me do this. "

"Why?" He said in a very sad voice. He made no attempted to hide it. "Why are you doing this Hermione…I thought…everything was going so well, why are you leaving now?" She turned to look at his saddened face; it ached to see him so unhappy and upset with her.

"The contract is over Draco, I always planned to stay here for awhile after the babies were born, but eventually I was going to move out." She could see this upset him even more and she couldn't understand why. He had moved on, no longer feeling he loved her. So why would he be so upset? "I won't let fake feelings make me do something I'd regret. I need to get away from you…The time apart will kill the fake feelings and soon things will be good for me again…I don't want to leave my children and I know you have all rights to them, so I'm asking you to please let me have them during the day."

A single tear ran down his cheek as he pulled her hand to his chest and pulled her into a deep loving kiss. "If that's what you want," He whispered softly, pulling away from her and standing up. "I hope we can still be friends," she wiped the tears away.

"We'll always be friends," She whispered back wanting, more than anything to tell him she loved him. Draco nodded his head, looking deeply upset in ways she could not understand.

"I'll have the rest of the money I owe you tomorrow…When you're settled into your new home Owl me and I will have the children ready for you." He looked back at her as if wanting to say something more, something not so empty. "Just make sure to tell me where you and the children will be everyday." He then turned and left without so much as a good-bye.

(Nov 5)

Draco sat in-between his children's cribs, taking deep breaths. Lea had been crying for most the day and the few times Lea had stopped, Jr. started up. Hermione had left with Beaks early that morning. He wasn't there, but from what Olivia told him, Hermione had a very hard time leaving. After they had left, his mother had taken care of the children while he worked. Draco was going to hire a nanny before hand, but when he thought Hermione was going to stay he hadn't bothered to look for one. Now, as he rocked Lea's crib gently he wished he had.

His mother had gone to bed after dinner as did everyone else, but he and his children were still up. He groaned slightly as Lea let out a wild scream of fury. She balled up her little hands, screaming for her mother no doubt. Draco got up from his chair, picking her up in his arms. "Shh, it's ok Daddy's here little one." His presence did not seem to make his daughter any less upset. He was about to sit down and try to rock her in his arms when Jr. started to scream. He was just as loud and angry as his sister.

He felt like they where screaming because they wanted their mother and not him. Picking up his son in his other arm, he moved them to the changing table. They screamed together while he did his best to change them, just in case that was the problem. Once all clean, they still screamed wildly. "Please, I know I'm not your mum, but please give daddy a chance," He begged, picking them up to go to a kitchen and get them something to eat.

They did eat some which gave him a little bit of peace, but as soon as they were done and burped the screaming started again. Draco felt like crying himself as he walked down the halls with his screaming children in arms. "I'm really not that bad guys, if you just give me a chance." He tried to reassure his children, but their screams conveyed that they did not believe him. He was very desperate for some kind of answer as to why they seemed to hate him or not trust him as well as a way to make them stop screaming. He was in the hall he had stood in months ago, needing a drink and wishing to be with Hermione. "I miss her too guys," He said softly, as something he read came to mind.

He pushed against the door that once led to Hermione's half of the house. 'Please gods let me find something' He thought, still trying to calm his children. To his great relief Hermione had left some maternity clothes behind. He put his children down before making a bed of Hermione's old clothes next to the fire. He then moved his children onto the floor and set them inside the bed of clothes. Slowly, their screams turned to sniffs and little sobs before they feel asleep. 'Thank the gods…' Draco thought as he lay on the floor, shielding them from the fire.

He was slipping into sleep when he thought he heard a popping sound from the bedroom. (Plus the magic alarm kind of went off) Draco was too sleepy to get up and go see. If there was danger, it would have to leave the bedroom before he bothered with it. His eyes slightly opened to watch the door as his hand held tight to his wand. A small figure exited the room, sniffing some and coming his way. "Hermione?" He asked softly as the fire lit up her wet face. She looked like she had been crying and screaming all day as the children had.

Somehow he found the energy to go to her. She stood looking at him and then at her babies. Taking her hand, he led her to the spot on the floor. They lay down together with the children. "They missed you," he whispered softly as he watched her kiss her babies. "We all missed you." She turned to look at him still upset; her bottom lips shook a little before she looked away.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something to make everyone happy. "I love you Hermione." Her eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head 'no'. "Yes I do," He whispered heavily, making sure not to wake the children. She didn't seem to believe him like the children. "Damn it…Listen to me," He said, taking her by the chin and making her look at him. "I've loved you for _years._ Not just a few months, but for years. Hermione I use to pick on you just so you'd notice me." The doubt in her eyes started to drain away. "I always wanted to tell you, but there was always something or someone in the way. Well there isn't anymore, so I'm telling you I love you, I always have and I always will."

"What…What about Ms. Ritz?" She asked softly, making Draco very confused.

"What about her?" He asked unsure of what she could mean by that.

"I…I saw you two, before my water broke…You were in the middle of…" Draco let out a soft laugh before kissing her gently.

"Her high heel broke, she fell into me knocking us over and ripping my shirt." He kissed her again and smiled a little. "She's just a woman that works for me and nothing more." Hermione looked skeptical at this. Taking her in his arms, he hugged her close to his body. "You're the only woman I want." He kissed her deeply, whispering against her lips. "You're the only one I need, please come back to me." They kissed a few more times. "The children need you, I need you…You can keep your house, just come back and at least try it out for awhile."

Their kissing got more intense with each word he spoke. "It will be different this time. We'll share a room, with our children close by. We'll eat together, sleep together and just be together as a family should." More kisses passed between them "Just give it a try." Hermione throw her arms around his neck as they held each other close.

"Alright Draco, I'll give it a try," She whispered, kissing him as they lay back down next to their sleeping babies. "But only because I love you too." She curled to him, holding him close and smiling a bit. "I fell in love with you years ago, but as you said there was just always something or someone in the way." They clung to each other, holding the other as close as they could. "But not anymore…"

(Nov 13 a Friday)

It was late as Lea and Jr. opened their little eyes to look across at each other. They could hear the sounds of their parents sleeping in the next room. So happy they were these passed few days having found each other at last. But as the two children looked about the room, they felt something was off. Something had just entered the happy home and it was not very happy.

Lea looked back over at Jr. to see her brother was looking to the door as a dark figure entered the room. This shadow that moved quietly into their nursery had a basket and a note. Lea watched as the shadow picked up Jr. and placed him in the basket. The shadow then moved and placed her in the basket. Neither one of the twins cried out as the note was left in one of their cribs or as they were taken away from their home. They were not scared or angry but simply curious as to why a shadow would come and take them away.

(Nov 14 2:30am)

Draco woke to the sound of Hermione screaming. Running to the nursery he found her holding a note and crying "They're gone, someone took our babies."


	13. A new world

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Nov 14)

Draco look around the room, making sure no reporters had gotten inside. It had been four hours, six minutes and ten seconds since they had found out that their children had been kidnapped. "Mr. Malfoy this is a very large home, with many charms and enchantments setup as alarms. What I am asking is, is there anyone at all that comes to mind that knows how not to set it off? Or any area they could have entered without being caught?"

"Every room, hall and floor is set with alarms…except one. And no one but mother, I and our house elves know about it." Draco went on to explain the sealed off floor. "No one has step foot on that floor for years. Not even my mother or I go there…I couldn't imagine anyone else knowing that seeing as we keep all guest on the top floor."

"What about cooks, butlers, maids…Or someone passing through?" Harry Potter asked. Draco shook his head 'no'.

"Everyone in the house stays on the first, third, four and fifth floor. The second floor is house elves only and even then the east wing remains untouched." Draco stated, feeling like he wanted to do more for his children than talk about the east wing.

"Wait," Narcissa said, looking at them. "There is someone else who knows about the east wing…Back when Hermione just moved in and Draco decided he drank too much. We went through the whole house to get rid of all the liquor, except the wing Draco is talking about…He…He asked me why it was off limits and I foolishly told him it was closed off and no one entered or had been in it for six years or more…He could have been mad because Hermione left him and he could have entered that area because of what I told him." His mother look horrified with this idea.

"Mike…" Draco hissed, getting to his feet. "He had plenty to be mad about and he even called our children rats." He was ready to find the guy and kill him with his bare hands.

"Ok, it's a very good start… I know it's hard for you all, but I think it best you stay here and wait this out," Harry said, making Hermione and Draco glare daggers at him. There was no fighting it, they we're coming to help find their children one way or another. "Malfoy can you show us the east wing on the second floor?"

Draco's mother stayed behind incase the kidnapper tried to contact them. As they entered the area they came to his father's office door first. It was open and Draco couldn't re-call if he or his mother had shut it the night he had come for a drink. Lighting the dark dust-covered room they began to search for sighs of someone popping in. When none were found they were about to leave, but Hermione stopped them.

"If it was Mike he would have come by floo. He tends to like it better than most other forms of travel," she said, walking to the fire place. All they found was evidence that no one had entered either way for quite a few years. They lit the hallways and searched room after room, finding nothing until they came to the last room in the east wing.

"This was once my room, it has a fire place…But I have several other spells in place for reasons I rather not talk about." He had everyone wait by the door as he started to check the room. "Someone was in here not to long ago," Draco said, moving to the fire "They came in through floo," He added. As he continued to search, Draco growled "They left throw floo to an apartment building in Labix!" The reason he growled was because he knew Labix was where Mike and Hermione had been living ten months ago. 'I'm going to kill him with my bare hands'.

(Mike's place Nov 14)

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RATS!" He screamed at the two children before turning to the table of his loyal friends and followers. "As I was saying, the children of the rich and powerful will one day lead this world. Either they can lead it as their parents are or with our guidance, they can lead us into a much more worth wild world." His friends chuckled as they looked on in agreement.

"Think of it my friends, 10 wives to control and take care of the needs of everyman. Muggle slaves to do the dirty work." He laughed lightly, "Oh the Dark Lord was a fool to try and get ride of them when they proved to have many a good skills we can exploit. We'll be rich, powerful and enamored as the greatest wizards to ever have walked the earth."

"All we need is the children of the Malfoy family?" Asked one of the other men at the table.

"Be fore I lost my girl to that punk Malfoy I saw a seer in London." Mike explained that the seer had seen that the children screaming behind him would own the largest industries the world would ever know and they had some secret power. "I plan to get my girl back and teach her a lesson she'll never forget before I force her to raise these rats as our own. With them believing I am their father we will have control over everything they do."

The laughter ensued as the dark gathering started their plans for taking over the world to make it a wizard run world. No more hiding or having to hold back on their powers and skills. Every wizard in the world could torment whoever they wish with no penalty of jail to hold them back. "Just think of it: a lawless world for our own enjoyment!" It was truly the greatest thing to ever be conceived.

The group heard alarms ringing, making most of them including Mike flee. His brother James remained behind with the children as planed. He would force Hermione to marry Mike and in turn, she would get to raise the children. If she refused he was instructed to kill one of the brats in front of them.

Within minutes he spotted the wizards and witches getting ready to make their move. Seeing Hermione with Draco was sickening to see. James turned to choose the child he would use as his bargaining chip and shield. Sneering, he reached for the boy who looked too much like his real father anyway. As his finger curled around the boy's little body, the two children screamed and took hold of one another as if for protection. James yanked them apart, but as he let go of the boy, a blinding white light killed him.

(Outside)

Hermione could hear her babies crying. It took several people to hold her and Draco back from running blindly into gods knows what. Suddenly the earth shook violently as the apartment building windows and doors were blown sky high in a steaming white fire. "NOOO!" Both parents screamed, breaking free and running into the white flames to save their children.

Inside, everything had been burned away leaving nothing but scorch marks and white fire behind. A basket on the floor was the only thing untouched by the fire and inside laid two little babies crying for their parents. Draco took Lea as Hermione took Jr. and they aparated their children to safely. After every family member was given a check-up, they proved to be in tip top shape. As for the building and everyone in it…They were gone as if blinked off the face of the earth.

No one knew what caused the explosion or why the twins had not been victims. All that was assured was whatever happened had never happened anywhere else on earth before. A warrant for Mike's arrest was still out, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind he too had died in the explosion.

(Six months later)

**Daily News**

The Malfoy family historical hotel was open for business today. The hotel, once being known as the Malfoy Mansion, was changed into a high class hotel over the passed few months. The Manager at the front desk, a Ms. Jan Ritz, says her head house elf Olivia is one of the best in the business. Their staff is on hand 24 hours a day to give historical tours, along with anything else you could dream of. They also have made the top floor of the hotel a private place the rich and famous can come to have their children in the lap of luxury and privacy. The head med-witch, a Miss Nelly Beaks, could not be reached for questioning as we're told Mr. Potter and his wife Ginny just singed in to have their first born.

As for the Malfoy family, it is well known that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were married on January 3. One year to the day Hermione signed the allusive contract. The small family of four and Narcissa Malfoy moved into a small home Hermione had purchased before the kidnapping of their lovely children. Narcissa didn't live with the family long before she got re-married to a Mr. Jack Spinner: A gentleman who owns a free hospital center for the homeless wizards of the world to go and be taken care of.

It has not been confirmed yet, but rumors have been wide spread that Draco Malfoy and his new wife Hermione are also buying several small animal hospitals. As Draco runs the hotel and other small business at home it is believed Hermione will be running the animal hospital. As we look back over what the world once was and how these two have changed so much we must say their children will be raised in a world not yet seen in our own eyes.

(The end)


End file.
